Jeu dangereux
by Caralice
Summary: Santana est bien décidée à mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour les Communales, et lance à Kurt un défi qui va l'envoyer tout droit à Dalton Academy... Cheerio!Kurt
1. Prologue

Coucou ! Nouvelle fic, Cheerio!Kurt et Canon!Blaine (je tiens à préciser que ce Blaine est canon selon la saison 2. Pour moi ils ont changé le personnage dans la saison 3 et certains détails vont peut-être étonner, mais rappelez-vous... )  
Assez courte, prologue + 5 chapitres.

Rating M pour smut. Pas super détaillé, mais smut quand même.

Comme d'habitude merci à **emicrazy**, ma wonder**-**béta !

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Hummel, il faut qu'on parle.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire ? répliqua Kurt sans prendre la peine de lever le regard du bar à salades."

Santana leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. "Ha ha ha. Très drôle. Bon, je te donne cinq minutes pour venir poser tes fesses à côté de moi. C'est important."

Kurt ne répondit pas et la sentit faire vivement demi-tour à côté de lui avant de s'éclipser. Il prit son temps, choisit une salade sans viande ni féculent, la paya et chercha la jeune fille du regard. Elle n'était pas très difficile à repérer dans son uniforme rouge vif. Le même uniforme qui attira tous les regards sur lui quand il traversa la salle pour s'asseoir. Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Après la première année qu'il avait passée à McKinley, rien n'était plus jouissif que ce mélange d'admiration et de respect qui se peignait sur le visage de ses congénères quand leurs yeux se posaient sur lui.

Il posa son plateau à côté de Santana, qui n'avait pris qu'une brique de jus d'orange en guise de déjeuner. Kurt ne fit pas de remarque ; il n'était pas vraiment en position d'en faire, avec ses trois misérables feuilles de salade. Mais c'était l'un des sacrifices que la Coach Sylvester exigeait d'eux, et il s'y pliait sans rechigner.

"Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Pose-toi.

- Ça va être long ? demanda Kurt en s'asseyant prudemment.

- Non. Écoute, j'ai enfin l'occasion de chanter un solo aux Communales...

- Génial pour toi, répondit Kurt d'un ton amer.

- ... et pour une fois que j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de Berry, je ne veux rien laisser au hasard. Je veux gagner et je veux m'en assurer en mettant toutes les chances de notre côté.

- Comme nous tous. Bon, abrège.

- Le plan est simple. Je veux que tu ailles chez les Dabblers et que tu mettes un peu le bazar dans cette bande de fils-à-papa encravatés."

Kurt haussa les sourcils, sincèrement confus. "Pardon ?"

Santana ouvrit son sac et en sortit un papier d'un geste un peu trop théâtral. Un article du journal local datant de plusieurs mois imprimé sur internet, accompagné d'une photo immense et floue, visiblement destinée à cacher le manque d'inspiration du journaliste.

"Les Da... Warblers. C'est notre adversaire principal pour les Communales. École privée, tous en uniforme, tous avec des parents suffisamment riches pour ne pas les envoyer étudier parmi les gueux comme nous. D'après l'article, ils ne sont pas mauvais du tout. Ils sont allés plutôt loin l'an dernier, et ils ont été éliminés par l'équipe qui a fini troisième aux Nationales. Il faut qu'on les réduise en bouillie jusqu'au dernier bout de blazer."

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'image, une photo de groupe prise de loin, et reprit. "Le truc, c'est qu'ils ont une énorme faille. Ils reposent exclusivement sur un soliste, les autres ne sont là que pour faire doo-wap doo-wap derrière lui."

Elle leva ses grands yeux sombres sur Kurt, qui sentit ses entrailles se tendre légèrement. "Je veux que tu ailles là-bas, dans leur école, et que tu pulvérises leur leader."

Un million de réponses amères et sarcastiques affluèrent dans l'esprit de Kurt, mais la phrase qui passa ses lèvres fut horriblement décevante. "Hors de question, fais-le toi-même.

- C'est une école pour _garçons_, répondit Santana comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi. Demande à Finn ou Puck.

- Parce que nous sommes co-équipiers, et que c'est normal de s'entraider." Kurt faillit lui éclater de rire au nez. "Finn et Puck réunis ont le QI d'une mouche morte, ils feraient tout foirer au moment où ils poseraient les pieds dans l'école. Et aussi parce que depuis que tu as largué ton ex tu es digne de devenir présidente du club de Chasteté. Tirer ton coup ne te ferait pas de mal."

Kurt prit un air offensé. Certes, il était actuellement dans sa plus longue période de célibat et d'abstinence depuis ses quatorze ans, mais il sortait aussi d'une relation de presque un an dont il avait du mal à se remettre. Il aurait apprécié que Santana respecte un peu son état sentimental encore fragile.

"Comment ça, _tirer mon coup_ ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui aurait pu geler le Pacifique. Je croyais que tu étais plutôt dans la pulvérisation.

- Si on lui casse les deux jambes, ce sera trop évident. En plus, je ne sais pas comment ça marche, mais peut-être qu'il réussirait à tourner ça en sa faveur auprès du jury, demander un tiers temps ou je ne sais pas quoi. Il nous faut un truc de plus subtil, de plus vicieux. Je pensais que tu pourrais le séduire, et faire en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux de toi au point de laisser gagner les New Directions pour tes beaux yeux.

- Tu rêves. Je ne connais pas ce mec, mais s'il a la mentalité de Rachel il préfèrerait vendre sa mère que de laisser un béguin foutre en l'air une compétition.

- C'est ce que font les galants jeunes hommes pour leur soupirante, pourtant.

- La ferme, Santana, répliqua Kurt avec un regard assassin.

- Alors brise-lui le cœur la veille des Communales." Elle marqua une pause et observa son visage empreint d'hésitation. Devant l'absence de réaction de Kurt, elle enchaîna d'un ton impitoyable. "C'est un coincé, à mon avis tu seras son premier mec. Tu sais comment sont les vierges quand on les dépucelle, tu n'auras pas de mal à le rendre accro. Et il vient d'une autre école, rien de plus facile que de t'en débarrasser une fois notre affaire terminée.

- On ne sait même pas s'il est gay...

- Oh, s'il te plait. C'est une école privée pour garçons. Allo, Kurt, c'est comme si Gayland avait été proclamée état indépendant !"

Kurt lui lança un regard mauvais, mais s'abstint de tout discours sur les préjugés honteux qu'elle venait de sortir. Il avait conclu depuis longtemps que Santana était un cas désespéré.

"Ok. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi, ma chère Santana, reprit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je ne vais pas aller mettre les pieds dans une école de losers et de geeks juste pour te faire plaisir."

Santana se mordit les lèvres, furieuse. Elle y avait visiblement pensé, mais elle avait dû espérer qu'il accepte par goût pour les défis. Et bien, elle le connaissait encore très mal.

"Si tu réussis à le séduire en une semaine jour pour jour – je sais qu'il reste deux semaines avant la compétition, mais autant corser le jeu - et que tu romps avec lui ou le convaincs de manière à ce qu'il craque pour la compétition... commença-t-elle lentement. Je... je te laisse ma place dans les Cheerios.

- Ta place ne vaut plus rien depuis que tu t'es fait refaire les seins, répondit Kurt d'un ton méprisant. Fabray est redevenue la reine.

- Je suis toujours la numéro deux, Hummel, répondit Santana d'une voix glaciale. Coach Sylvester peut dire ce qu'elle veut, elle sait ce que je vaux et je reste l'un des piliers de l'équipe. Et tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas loin derrière moi. Si je délaisse le poste de second, elle te le donnera à toi.

- Ce ne sont que des compromis, tout ça.

- Je ne peux pas t'offrir la place de Fabray, répondit Santana. Et tu ne m'offres pas une victoire. Tu _nous_ enlèves une épine du pied. Je t'offre une sacrée promotion. Si tu veux le poste de capitaine, attends d'être second et pousse Fabray dans les escaliers. Et puis sincèrement, Kurt, j'ai très envie de rejouer à notre petit jeu préféré. J'espère juste que cette fois tu ne te feras pas avoir comme un crétin et que tu ne tomberas pas amoureux."

Kurt sembla réfléchir, et Santana but une gorgée de jus d'orange sans le quitter des yeux.

"D'accord. Je le séduis en une semaine,...

- Je veux une preuve matérielle qu'il est fou de toi. Ce détail n'est pas négociable.

- ... et tu libères la place de second des Cheerios pour moi si je me débrouille pour qu'il rate volontairement ou non les Communales.

- Si tu ne remplis pas cette dernière clause, je vais dire à Berry et à Schuester que tu suces le leader de la chorale adverse. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que Berry le sache.

- Je mets quand même une close d'annulation, lança Kurt avec un regard perçant. Je vais aller tâter le terrain, et s'il est hétéro ou qu'il ressemble à un rat lépreux, le défi ne tient plus.

- Entendu. Je veux des nouvelles heure par heure."

Elle finit son jus d'orange d'une gorgée et se leva en tendant la main à Kurt.

"Deal ?"

Kurt marqua une très brève hésitation et la serra. "Deal.

- Parfait. Contente de te savoir de retour dans l'arène des garces, Kurt. Tu m'avais vraiment manqué."

Kurt lâcha sa main et fit glisser l'article de journal imprimé devant lui pour le lire.


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci pour les reviews et merci à ma beta emicrazy !

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

_Le deal commence ce matin 8h, Hummel. Dans une semaine, à 8h pétantes, je veux avoir dans les mains la preuve que le soliste des Dabblers est fou amoureux de toi, ou tu peux dire adieu à un quelconque titre important dans les Cheerios et surtout, à ta réputation. Tu entendras parler de ta défaite jusqu'au jour de la remise des diplômes, et je viendrai te la rappeler une fois tous les ans après ça. Ne me déçois pas. _

_Santana._

_PS : message de la Coach : entrainement supplémentaire des Cheerios à dix-sept heures._

* * *

Kurt sortit de sa voiture et détailla du regard l'imposante bâtisse en pierre qui se dressait devant lui, tout en verrouillant les portières. Il était un peu surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il était entré dans Dalton Academy, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il passa le hall d'entrée sans prendre la peine de quitter ses lunettes de soleil. Tout était absolument vide et silencieux, et il se sentit soudain très seul. Où étaient-ils, tous ? Puis la réponse la plus logique s'imposa à son esprit. En cours, évidemment.

Il parcourut quelques pièces avec pour seul accompagnement l'écho de ses pas sur le sol en imitation marbre. Il allait attendre que les élèves sortent de cours, et il allait essayer de trouver le soliste des Warblers. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il poussa un vague soupir puis il repensa à Rachel, cette petite créature bruyante et empressée qui se déplaçait en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. Peut-être que le despote de la chorale locale serait aussi facilement identifiable.

Désœuvré, il erra dans les couloirs et finit par gravir un grand escalier blanc qui montait en colimaçon à l'étage. Une partie de lui priait pour ne pas rencontrer de professeur, parce qu'il n'avait pas préparé d'argument solide pour justifier sa présence ici. Enfin, une cloche sonna quelque part dans l'école.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une demi-douzaine de portes s'ouvrirent autour de lui et un flot impressionnant d'élèves en uniforme déferla dans le couloir. Mon dieu, l'association de bleu marine et de rouge n'avait pas encore été déclarée illégale dans l'Ohio ?

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Il recula contre le mur pour éviter de se faire percuter par un groupe d'élèves surexcités qui se dirigeaient vers les escaliers. Il faillit leur crier de faire attention, mais se ravisa. Il n'était pas à McKinley, il n'avait le pouvoir lié à son uniforme de Cheerio et il valait mieux qu'il évite d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Kurt mit plusieurs secondes à remarquer que les élèves de Dalton se dirigeaient tous dans la même direction, avec la même excitation sur le visage et le même sourire aux lèvres. Intrigué, il décida de leur emboiter le pas. Il descendit lentement l'escalier en laissant le raz-de-marée de cravates filer à toute allure à côté de lui. Il se décida enfin à retirer ses lunettes de soleil, histoire d'avoir l'air un peu social. Il ne lui restait que quelques marches à descendre quand il arrêta l'un des uniformes au hasard.

"Excuse-moi, je peux te poser une question ? Je suis nouveau..."

C'était une excuse stupide, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas là en infiltration comme l'avait fait Rachel avec les Vocal Adrenaline l'an dernier. Il avait pris une voix inhabituellement douce et fragile, au lieu du ton grinçant et ironique qui le caractérisait.

L'autre garçon s'arrêta et se retourna. Kurt fut aussitôt frappé par la beauté de son regard ambré. Il n'était pas très grand, plutôt mat de peau et ses cheveux... berk, du_ gel, _pensa Kurt. Tout le monde savait que la laque était le meilleur moyen de faire tenir une coiffure en place sans lui donner un aspect gluant. Tout le monde sauf ce garçon, apparemment. Mais outre ce détail, il était dans l'ensemble plutôt séduisant.

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire. "Je m'appelle Blaine, annonça-t-il spontanément."

Kurt hésita, se força à sourire et serra la main qu'il lui tendait. "Kurt."

Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise au milieu de tous ces uniformes, et il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser là. Or, il n'avait encore aucun indice sur l'identité du soliste de la chorale. S'il se montrait agréable et poli avec ce garçon, peut-être qu'il pourrait le renseigner.

"Alors heu... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, au fait ? demanda Kurt en regardant autour de lui pour désigner le flot discontinu de garçons qui descendaient les escaliers.

- Les Warblers ! répondit le dénommé Blaine." Une lueur d'excitation s'alluma dans ses yeux. "De temps en temps ils font une petite performance spontanée dans l'aile des Seniors. Ça fait sensation dans l'école pendant un petit bout de temps."

Kurt suivit les élèves du regard. _Pardon ? _

"Attends... la chorale est populaire, ici ?

- Les Warblers sont... des rock stars ! expliqua Blaine avec un air enjoué."

Kurt lutta contre la grimace de mépris qui commençait à lui tirer les traits. Mon dieu, c'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il venait d'atterrir dans une espèce de colonie de geeks tous formatés sur le même modèle et en admiration devant... leur Glee Club ?

Bien sûr, Kurt faisait lui-même partie de la chorale de McKinley, mais c'était surtout pour maintenir son niveau de chant et pour se mesurer à Rachel Berry qui était – et le reconnaître lui donnait des ulcères – incontestablement une star en puissance. Mais il se considérait avant tout comme un Cheerio. Un Cheerio qui honorait le Glee Club de sa présence. La chorale n'était qu'une bande de losers, et lui, Santana, Britt et Quinn ne faisaient qu'en relever le niveau. Et puis, ramener des informations sur Will Schuester était toujours utile quand il avait besoin de bien se faire voir par la Coach Sylvester.

Il haussa les sourcils, singulièrement surpris, et Blaine lui répondit par un sourire.

"Viens, je connais un raccourci."

A la grande stupéfaction de Kurt, le garçon lui saisit la main et l'entraina avec lui dans les couloirs. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Bon sang, mais où est-ce qu'il était tombé ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette école où les garçons se baladaient en courant dans les couloirs main dans la main, sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire ? Est-ce que Santana avait eu raison avec son histoire de Gayland ?

Parce qu'il enchainait les conquêtes, Kurt n'avait jamais dissimulé son orientation sexuelle à McKinley. Il avait passé une première année difficile à cause de ça et il s'était plusieurs fois fait insulter et malmener, mais l'uniforme de Cheerio qu'il avait endossé en début de deuxième année lui avait permis de rentrer dans la catégorie des gens populaires, et plus personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit à propos de son orientation sexuelle. Mais le sujet restait quand même sensible, et le spectacle qu'il était actuellement en train de donner contre son gré n'aurait jamais été toléré par les brutes de l'équipe de foot.

Blaine lui lâcha la main au bout d'un couloir et poussa deux grandes portes en bois, qui s'ouvrirent sur une salle bondée. Les mains solidement agrippées à la bandoulière de son sac, Kurt observa l'agitation qui régnait à l'intérieur. Des garçons étaient en train de déplacer les meubles pour faire de la place à la chorale, tandis que d'autres prenaient place un peu partout où ils pouvaient s'asseoir. Kurt hésita, et Blaine se retourna vers lui.

"Je crois que j'ai le pouce endolori, fit remarquer Kurt en le pliant et le dépliant lentement."

Il commençait à sentir un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension lui chatouiller le ventre. Dans quelques secondes, il connaîtrait l'identité de sa future proie – ou de son ex-future proie si le garçon en question se révélait être repoussant. Il lança un regard autour de lui et ne vit pas de grosse erreur de la nature. C'était encourageant.

"La prochaine fois n'oublie pas ta veste d'uniforme, le nouveau, lui dit Blaine en lissant le col de sa veste." _Oups, grillé_, pensa Kurt. Bon, tant pis. Il était vexé de s'être fait découvrir aussi vite, mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Blaine lui adressa un clin d'œil et lui donna une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule. "Elle t'ira bien."

Kurt se demanda intérieurement s'il devait prendre cette dernière remarque comme une insulte, mais Blaine semblait l'apprécier sincèrement. Derrière lui, les chœurs se mirent à chanter et Kurt comprit immédiatement l'histoire des "doo-wap doo-wap". Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que l'un d'entre eux sorte du tas...

Blaine posa son sac sur un meuble. "Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser..." Il fit quelques pas en direction des chanteurs et...

_Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kind of heavy  
You brought me to life_

Kurt faillit éclater de rire. C'était tellement imprévu et ironique. Tout Dalton Academy avait défilé à côté de lui en courant, et le garçon qu'il avait arrêté au hasard se trouvait être précisément celui qu'il cherchait. Blaine était le soliste des Warblers. La cible de son défi, sa proie, et le principal ennemi de sa chorale pour la prochaine compétition. Quand il raconterait ça à Santana...

Blaine chantait devant ses choristes en lui adressant un immense sourire, et Kurt ne put nier qu'il avait du talent. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de réel leader masculin – avec une _tessiture communément considérée comme masculine –_ dans les New Directions, et Blaine était exactement le genre de personne qui leur manquait. Bon chanteur, capable de bouger en rythme et charismatique. L'exact opposé de Finn Hudson, cette espèce de cachalot qui lui servait de demi-frère. Il avait moins de charisme qu'une huître, et pourtant Rachel s'obstinait à l'imposer dans tous les duos. Si seulement ils avaient un Blaine...

Bon, inutile de dire qu'il allait accepter le pari de Santana. Le garçon était séduisant, et il représentait également un réel danger pour les New Directions. Surtout que Schuester avait eu la brillante idée de ne pas miser sur les valeurs sûres pour cette compétition, et de faire participer les fonds de tiroir. Pour la première et sans doute la dernière fois de sa vie, Kurt regretta que Rachel n'ait pas de solo.

Kurt se contenta de regarder Blaine chanter avec un petit sourire. La passion qu'il mettait à faire briller son groupe était presque touchante, et l'engouement des garçons autour d'eux était incroyable. Kurt laissa son regard dériver sur les spectateurs. Certains dansaient, d'autres encourageaient les Warblers par de petits cris ou des applaudissements. C'était stupéfiant. Même avec les Cheerios, Kurt n'avait jamais assisté à ce genre de communion avec le public.

Il posa de nouveau les yeux sur Blaine, et il eut soudain l'impression que le garçon flirtait avec lui. Kurt n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi charmeur, des yeux aussi chargés de sous-entendus séducteur. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel, bien entendu, mais il avait cette intuition que Blaine cherchait en quelque sorte à lui plaire. Il lui répondit par un petit sourire timide et enthousiaste, celui qui marchait toujours. Tout ça allait être bien trop facile pour un prédateur de sa catégorie.

Les Warblers terminèrent leur chanson dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement et une marée d'accolades affectueuses. Kurt applaudit à tout rompre, les yeux rivés sur Blaine. Il allait maintenant devoir trouver un moyen de le tirer à part pour lui parler. Difficile, étant donné que le garçon s'affichait clairement comme la star du groupe. Encore une fois, personne ne posa de question sur la présence d'un étranger dans l'enceinte de l'école. Pour un établissement privé, Dalton semblait beaucoup moins stricte que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Blaine remercia ses camarades pour leurs félicitations et leurs encouragements, et se retira dans un coin de la salle pour boire une gorgée d'eau. Kurt sauta sur l'occasion et le suivit un peu à l'écart.

"C'était vraiment super, dit-il. Bien mieux que ce qu'on faisait dans mon ancien lycée." Il avait décidé de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, et tant que Blaine ne le désignerait pas ouvertement comme un espion, il continuerait à feindre l'innocence.

"Merci, répondit Blaine avec un sourire. Tu es vraiment tombé au bon moment.

- Je chante, moi aussi, continua Kurt en se balançant inconfortablement d'avant en arrière. Un peu plus dans les aigus, et des morceaux moins pop, mais je chante.

- Super, lui assura Blaine, sincèrement heureux pour lui."

Kurt restait un peu méfiant. Ce garçon était-il vraiment la boule de gentillesse qu'il avait l'air d'être, ou était-il au contraire la garce la plus dangereuse qu'il ait jamais rencontrée ? Parce qu'il s'imaginait avoir lui-même l'air assez innocent, pour l'instant...

Kurt décida de se lancer. Il avait répétition avec les Cheerios dans une heure et demie, et il devait encore faire le trajet de Westerville à Lima. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Blaine le devança.

"Ça te dirait de passer boire un café à Dalton dans la semaine ?

- Je... attends, quoi ?

- Je sais reconnaître un nouveau de quelqu'un qui prétend l'être, lui dit Blaine avec un clin d'œil. Tu viens de loin ?

- Lima. Lycée McKinley, répondit Kurt en rosissant légèrement.

- Hmm, ce ne serait pas notre adversaire pour les Communales ? demanda Blaine d'un ton badin."

Kurt baissa les yeux.

"Est-ce que je peux quand même passer prendre un café ? Pas de question à propos des Warblers, promis.

- Pas de problème, rit Blaine. Nous n'avons pas de stratégie secrète à cacher.

- Je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone ? demanda Kurt d'une petite voix timide."

Blaine lui sourit et sortit son portable, avant de lui demander de lui dicter le sien. Il fit biper le portable de Kurt, et celui-ci eut l'impression d'avoir franchi un grand pas vers la victoire.

"On se tient au courant pour le café, alors ? demanda Kurt. Je te préviens, je compte te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu tiennes parole."

Blaine parut mi-amusé, mi-touché. "Pas de problème. A plus."

Kurt feignit de rester quelques secondes dans l'incertitude, comme s'il était en train de réfréner l'envie de serrer Blaine dans ses bras, mais les amis de celui-ci arrivèrent pour le féliciter et Kurt quitta les lieux sans ajouter un mot.

Il retrouva facilement son chemin dans le couloir de Dalton en suivant le peu d'élèves qui quittaient déjà la salle. Il remit ses lunettes de soleil et reprit sans s'en rendre compte son air hautain et sa démarche vive et assurée.

Il allait réussir ce pari haut la main. Il allait assurer la victoire aux New Directions et s'imposer en tant que bras droit de l'indétrônable Quinn Fabray à la tête des Cheerios. Et il allait faire tout ça en profitant du garçon le plus adorable, sexy et talentueux de leurs adversaires.

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place.

* * *

De : Kurt ; A : Santana : 22:19 "_Je prends le pari._"  
22:19 "Pas de rat lépreux, alors ?"

22:26 "Il est comment ?"  
22:27 "_Pas mal. Et très bon_."  
22:29 "Dangereux pour nous ?"  
22:31 "_J'imagine_."  
22:32 "Détruis-le."  
22:34 "_Je m'y emploie_."  
22:35 "Tu es un amour, Kurt."

22:47 "Au fait, il est puceau ?"  
22:52 "Hummel ?"  
22:53 "_Bonne nuit, Santana_."

* * *

Chanson : _Teenage Dream _de Katy Perry, reprise des Warblers (permalink YouTube) : /watch?v=yRPqaclf6Bw


	3. Chapitre 2

Merci pour les reviews à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps d'en laisser une, et comme toujours merci à emicrazy pour la betaisation !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

_J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'article que tu m'as renvoyé. On ne voit pas grand-chose sur l'image et je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à l'identifier. Trouve-moi une autre image, un livre de promo ou ce genre de truc. Je veux voir à quoi il ressemble. _

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te crois si tu dis qu'il est sexy. Pour le moment, j'ai eu envie de sauter tous les mecs avec lesquels tu es sorti._

_Bonne chance pour ton rencard, mon chou. Selon mes estimations tu devrais lui avoir au moins fourré ta langue dans la bouche avant la fin de la soirée. N'hésite pas à prendre des photos ! _

_Plus que cinq jours._

_Santana._

* * *

Kurt était vaguement nerveux quand il gara sa voiture dans la cour de Dalton Academy pour la deuxième fois en trois jours. Il était sûr de lui-même, sûr de son potentiel de séduction, mais une légère ombre de doute planait dans son esprit. Et si Blaine avait eu l'air de flirter avec lui seulement parce qu'il était adorable ? Et si ses sourires n'avaient été que politesse et gentillesse ?

Blaine lui avait proposé de le rejoindre dans la salle où il avait assisté à leur performance de _Teenage Dream_, et il s'y dirigeait d'un pas rapide et assuré. Il s'était fait plaisir en choisissant ses vêtements pour l'occasion, et il espérait qu'ils n'effraieraient pas Blaine. Douter de ses vêtements et prendre en compte l'avis des autres ne lui arrivait que très rarement, mais dans un processus de séduction il ne pouvait ignorer l'avis de sa proie. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont le jeune homme pouvait s'habiller hors des murs de l'école, mais il ne le voyait pas avoir un style aussi flamboyant et à la pointe de la mode que le sien.

Quitter son uniforme de cheerleader soulageait Kurt. Il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de le laisser tomber à McKinley, parce qu'il représentait son bouclier contre les moqueries et les slushies. Mais à Dalton, où il ne risquait rien, où personne ne semblait le juger, il était heureux de pouvoir remettre ses anciens vêtements.

Il trouva son chemin de mémoire, et regagna la salle d'un pas pressé. Il hésita une seconde à frapper à la porte, puis il trouva cette idée ridicule et se contenta de la pousser. Il trouva Blaine, le dos tourné, assis à une table avec un garçon asiatique que Kurt se souvenait vaguement d'avoir aperçu parmi les Warblers. Il se raidit imperceptiblement. Blaine n'était pas censé le retrouver _seul _?

"Hop ! Pardon."

Kurt s'écarta de la porte pour laisser passer un troisième Warbler, qui entra avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posés quatre gobelets de café. Kurt le regarda rejoindre Blaine avec un air vaguement contrarié. Blaine se retourna, le vit et se leva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Salut, Kurt ! Tu vas bien ?" Il s'approcha et lui donna une accolade.

"Tu ne voulais pas qu'on prenne un café... tous les deux ? lui demanda Kurt d'un ton déçu à l'oreille." Blaine recula légèrement et lui adressa un clin d'œil. "Ces deux là voulaient te rencontrer. Mais ils ne vont pas rester, c'est promis."

Kurt soupira de soulagement et laissa Blaine le guider vers la table pour s'asseoir en face des trois Warblers. Le dernier arrivé distribua les gobelets, et Blaine en fit glisser un devant lui.

"Latte ?

- Merci, répondit Kurt d'une voix presque inaudible en saisissant le gobelet.

- Voici Wes, présenta Blaine en regardant le Warbler d'origine asiatique. Et David, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'autre.

- C'est très raffiné de votre part de m'inviter à boire un café avant de me tabasser pour espionnage, dit Kurt en guise d'entame de conversation.

- Nous n'allons pas te frapper, lui assura Wes.

- Tu es un très mauvais espion, ajouta David. On trouve que c'est... adorable.

- Ce qui me laisse penser que nous espionner n'était pas vraiment le but de ta visite, finit Blaine en reposant son gobelet sur la table."

Kurt hésita. C'était le moment ou jamais d'avoir une réponse claire, tranchée et définitive. Il n'était pas du genre à poser cette question là de but en blanc, mais il avait bien envie de tester les limites des trois garçons assis en face de lui, et par extension de l'école dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je peux vous poser une question ?"

Les trois Warblers le dévisagèrent dans l'expectative. Blaine lui adressa un petit signe de tête encourageant.

"Est-ce que vous êtes... tous gay ?"

Les trois garçons rirent doucement, et Wes et David tournèrent la tête vers Blaine, qui regardait la table d'un air amusé.

"Oh, non, répondit finalement Blaine avec un immense sourire. Je veux dire, moi oui, mais ces deux là ont des petites-amies."

Kurt cacha sa joie et son soulagement dans une gorgée de café. A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur venait d'effectuer un double flip avant, rondade, salto arrière tendu. C'était dans la poche.

"Ce n'est pas une école gay, lui expliqua David. Nous avons juste une politique de tolérance zéro face au harcèlement.

- Tout le monde est traité de la même façon, peu importe les différences. Aussi simple que ça, ajouta Wes."

Cette fois, Kurt resta sincèrement sans voix. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Et il ne savait pas trop s'il était au paradis ou en enfer. Car certes cette politique lui aurait permis de s'épanouir sans cette appréhension constante liée à sa sexualité, mais il n'aurait pas non plus eu tous les privilèges liés à son uniforme de Cheerio. Hormis Blaine, le soliste de la très populaire chorale de l'école, les autres élèves de Dalton se ressemblaient tous et il n'y avait aucune place pour l'ascension sociale. Et Kurt détestait se fondre dans la masse.

Les trois Warblers semblèrent prendre son silence pour du trouble et il entendit vaguement Blaine demander aux deux autres de les laisser. Parfait.

"J'en déduis que tu as des problèmes au lycée ? demanda Blaine d'une voix douce."

Kurt fit mine de se reprendre.

"Pas exactement. Je veux dire... j'ai passé une année de Freshman assez horrible, mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir."_ J'ai été contraint de perdre dix kilos, dit adieu à mon temps libre et à ma garde-robe, fait passer un _sport_ avant mes études, mais je m'en suis sorti_, ajouta intérieurement Kurt avec une pointe d'amertume. "J'ai réussi, et sans quitter le Glee Club, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire entendu."

Maintenant que les deux autres Warblers lui avaient laissé la voie libre, il n'allait pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps.

"Tu as un petit ami ? demanda Kurt."

Blaine haussa les sourcils. "Je... N... non."

Kurt avala une gorgée de café. "Bien. Je veux dire, je me serais senti beaucoup plus coupable si tu m'avais répondu l'inverse. " Il adressa à Blaine un sourire doux et rayonnant qui fit rougir le garçon. Kurt trouva étrange qu'il rougisse comme une gamine de quinze ans à l'évocation de ses histoires de cœur, mais il n'insista pas.

Il mit Blaine à l'aise en parlant de musique, de comédies musicales et de designers. Contre toute attente, Blaine avait une culture assez développée concernant ces derniers. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, et rirent et débattirent ensemble pendant plus d'une heure. Plus l'après-midi avançait et plus Kurt trouvait Blaine charmant. Le garçon respirait d'une joie de vivre et d'une sincérité qu'il n'avait encore trouvées chez personne à McKinley, à part peut-être Mercedes dans ses bons jours. Blaine était courtois, attentif et Kurt se surprit même à rire sincèrement à certaines de ses plaisanteries. Au bout d'une demi-heure de conversation, il frémissait déjà à l'idée de quitter la chaleur amicale qui émanait de l'autre garçon. Au bout d'une heure, il bénissait Santana de lui avoir lancé ce pari. Au bout d'une heure et demie, il essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de sauter sur Blaine et de lui arracher ses vêtements.

Il essayait de se montrer aussi courtois que Blaine et de ne laisser transparaître qu'un intérêt inoffensif pour lui, mais ses pupilles dilatées par la convoitise et la flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux devaient très certainement parler pour lui. Il espérait seulement que Blaine serait trop naïf pour en tenir compte.

Enfin, Blaine lui proposa de se lever et l'emmena dans un salon non loin de là, où trônait un énorme piano à queue.

"Je crois que tu me dois un duo, non ? demanda-t-il. Tu as entendu ma voix, et je meurs d'envie d'entendre la tienne.

- Heu... ma... ma voix n'est pas échauffée, bredouilla Kurt."

En fait, il était absolument ravi à l'idée de partager le banc étroit d'un piano avec Blaine. Enfin une occasion de promiscuité, et ce n'était même pas lui qui l'avait initiée. Blaine lui adressa un petit sourire de travers et prit place devant le piano.

"Je ne reçois aucune excuse, surtout si elles sont aussi mauvaises que celle-ci. Viens, assied-toi là."

Kurt hésita une seconde, et s'assit à côté de lui. Leurs hanches se touchaient, et une chaleur ancienne et oubliée remontra la colonne de Kurt.

"Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux de pouvoir chanter un duo avec quelqu'un, lui dit Blaine en laissant ses doigts parcourir les touches ivoire du piano sans appuyer dessus. Les Warblers ne me donnent que des solos.

- Oh, tu as vraiment une vie _horrible_, Blaine, ironisa Kurt. C'est tellement insupportable d'avoir la confiance des autres. A ta place, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour me dandiner dans le fond de la scène !"

Blaine le dévisagea d'un air incertain pendant une seconde, puis finit par éclater de rire. Il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

"Ok, c'était une réflexion stupide.

- Si tu veux un jour tester la sensation de se faire artistiquement piétiner par quelqu'un d'autre, je t'enverrai la copine de mon demi-frère. C'est la star de notre chorale. Aussi douée qu'insupportable, un vrai tyran.

- Tu me donnes très envie de rencontrer cette charmante personne, commenta Blaine."

Kurt resta un moment silencieux à ruminer toutes les tortures qu'il se promettait de faire subir à Rachel Berry, et Blaine en profita pour jouer quelques notes de l'introduction d'une ballade au piano.

"Cette tonalité te va ? demanda Blaine."

La musique ramena Kurt à la réalité. Il connaissait évidemment cette chanson par cœur, elle faisait partie de celles qu'il avait écoutées en boucle après sa rupture, pendant qu'il regardait d'anciennes photos en pleurant sur son pot de crème glacée. Le résultat avait été catastrophique pour sa ligne et Coach Sylvester avait eu vite fait de le rappeler à l'ordre.

"Parfait, répondit Kurt."

Blaine joua quelques accords de plus, et commença à chanter.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

Kurt se laissa bercer par la voix incroyable du garçon assis à côté de lui. Elle était douce, chaleureuse et elle l'enveloppait comme du coton.

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

Kurt faillit presque oublier de se mettre à chanter. En réalité, il voulait juste écouter Blaine chanter pour lui. Mais il se ressaisit et scanna le plus rapidement possible son esprit pour retrouver les paroles.

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile_

Sa voix douce et aiguë rejoignit celle suave de Blaine, et elles se mêlèrent parfaitement. Kurt en fut soulagé, car sa tessiture inhabituelle avait parfois du mal à s'accorder avec celle d'autres chanteurs au timbre plus classique.

Ils chantèrent tous les deux à la perfection en laissant leurs voix s'entremêler sans jamais s'éclipser l'une l'autre. Kurt n'avait jamais autant apprécié et profité de l'interprétation d'un duo. Rachel avait une voix trop puissante et une tessiture trop large pour lui, et Mercedes avait un timbre complètement différent du sien. Mais avec Blaine, il avait l'impression de chanter un vrai duo, d'entendre sa voix sans qu'elle disparaisse sous celle de son partenaire. Il ferma les yeux, inconscient du fait que Blaine avait maintenant le regard rivé sur lui.

Ils terminèrent à l'unisson, et Kurt garda un instant les yeux fermés, comme pour garder en lui cette sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé un vrai partenaire de chant, quelqu'un contre qui il ne se sentait pas en compétition – il grimaça devant l'ironie de cette remarque – et qui semblait le comprendre plus que tous ses amis réunis.

Quand il ouvrit les paupières, les magnifiques yeux verts-noisette de Blaine étaient rivés sur lui et Kurt se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait la terrible impression que les choses lui échappaient, qu'il ne contrôlait plus la boule de chaleur qui se diffusait dans son ventre.

Non, les choses ne pouvaient pas aller aussi vite, devenir aussi rapidement hors de contrôle. Santana l'avait mis en garde. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient joué à ce jeu, il était réellement tombé amoureux, était resté en couple presque un an et son cœur avait été réduit en miettes par la rupture. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour en recoller tous les morceaux, et il serait terriblement stupide de l'offrir si tôt à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais s'il devait choisir un être humain sur Terre à qui le confier, ce serait Blaine.

Mon dieu, il ne pouvait pas penser quelque chose d'aussi mièvre et dégoulinant. Il voulait juste sauter Blaine. Il voulait le faire jouir et passer à autre chose. Il avait suffisamment donné en matière de relation longue-durée, à présent il n'avait plus qu'une envie : s'éclater et profiter de l'excuse de la surcharge d'hormones qui guidait son corps d'adolescent.

Il n'avait cependant pas suffisamment de temps devant lui pour prendre ses distances et s'accorder une pause pour se remettre les idées en place.

"Kurt ? demanda Blaine, visiblement inquiet du débat intérieur qui se lisait sur les traits du garçon."

Il saisit la main de Kurt entre ses doigts. _Ne fais pas ça, idiot_, grogna intérieurement Kurt.

"Ça va, répondit Kurt en retirant sa main. Il faut juste... que j'y aille. Il faut que j'aille heu... à la bibliothèque." Mon dieu, c'était bien le moment pour que sa répartie se fasse la malle. Il ne souvenait pas avoir déjà sorti une excuse aussi ridicule.

Il se leva, s'extirpa de devant le piano et récupéra son sac. Blaine le regardait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, et Kurt crut lire une pointe de déception dans son regard.

"Écoute, je dois vraiment y aller. Je te rappelle, d'accord ? J'ai vraiment passé un super après-midi, merci beaucoup pour l'invitation, Blaine."

Il épaula la bandoulière de son sac et fit mine de sortir sans même adresser un regard à Blaine, quand celui-ci fit un geste aussi incroyable qu'imprévu. Kurt sentit une étreinte se serrer sur son biceps gauche et l'attirer en arrière, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit il se retrouva collé contre le piano, les lèvres chaudes et douces de Blaine pressées contre les siennes.

Son corps entier se tendit. Il n'avait pas prévu ça, il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne parvint cependant pas à décoller ses lèvres de celles de Blaine. Le corps du garçon contre le sien fit frissonner chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il aurait aimé trouver l'étreinte de Blaine rassurante et chaleureuse, mais sur le moment il la trouvait juste terriblement excitante. Mon dieu, si tout ça ne cessait pas immédiatement, il allait se retrouver dans une situation terriblement embarrassante. Et pourtant il était hors de question qu'il mette fin à ce baiser.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et glissa lentement sa langue dans la bouche de Blaine, qui sursauta à ce contact. Kurt n'avait même pas besoin de faire appel à son expérience pour deviner que Blaine lui accordait son premier baiser. Il frissonna de plaisir et de honte à cette pensée.

La main droite du garçon lui serrait toujours le biceps, sa main gauche était maladroitement posée sur le piano à côté du flanc de Kurt, comme s'il n'osait pas toucher son corps sans permission. Kurt sentait le rebord de l'instrument lui rentrer douloureusement dans le dos au niveau des reins. Il décolla légèrement ses lèvres de celles de Blaine, et avec fermeté il saisit la main du garçon pour l'enrouler autour de sa propre taille. Blaine comprit immédiatement le message et recula pour le laisser s'écarter de l'instrument. Son autre main lâcha son biceps et vint s'enrouler au dessus de la première pour presser leurs ventres l'un contre l'autre.

Kurt adressa un petit sourire à Blaine et l'attira de nouveau vers lui pour un baiser paresseux. Aucune sensation ne pouvait égaler celle d'être blotti contre le corps d'un autre homme. Il maudit le gel qui engluait le crâne de Blaine et qui l'empêchait de noyer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Alors il se contenta de saisir le visage du garçon en coupe pour donner plus de profondeur à leur baiser.

Blaine se laissait maintenant faire, et Kurt dut se retenir pour ne pas rendre ce baiser trop avide. Plus il en apprenait sur Blaine, plus le garçon lui semblait inexpérimenté et plus Kurt craignait d'aller trop vite et de l'effrayer.

La sonnerie de début – ou de fin ? – des cours sonna depuis le couloir, et Kurt arracha à grand regret ses lèvres de celles de Blaine. Le garçon semblait encore plus stupéfait que lui de son propre geste.

"Je te rappelle, répéta Kurt." Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine et s'éclipsa. Il regagnait le hall d'entrée en courant presque quand il s'aperçut dans l'un des miroirs qui décoraient le mur. Il était rouge, légèrement décoiffé, et il avait sans doute la même tête terriblement gênée que quand son père avait trouvé une trousse à maquillage sous son lit, quand il avait cinq ans.

Il fonça à travers le parking jusqu'à l'habitacle protecteur de sa voiture. Là il prit enfin le temps de respirer et d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite._ Non, tout va exactement selon le schéma prévu_, rétorqua la voix de Santana dans son esprit. Il n'avait qu'une semaine. Mais ça allait trop vite pour lui.

Il mit le contact. Les choses étaient sans doute hors de contrôle, mais au moins elles allaient dans la bonne direction. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus le choix, qu'il devait laisser faire naturellement et ne se réveiller que pour donner le coup final. Oui, c'était sans doute la meilleure solution.

* * *

De : Santana , A : Kurt : 19:49 "Alors ?"  
20:01 "Alors ?"  
20:05 "Alors ?"  
20:07 "Alors ?"  
20:12 "Alors ?"  
20:15 "_Comme prévu._"  
20:15 "Tu lui as fourré ta langue dans la bouche ?"  
20:16 "_Plutôt l'inverse..._"  
20:17 "QUOI !? Tu es un génie, Kurt. Un putain de génie. J'espère que tu es déjà en train de réfléchir pour donner des cours aux handicapés de la drague."  
20:19 "(fais un prix d'ami à Schuester, ça peut nous rapporter des solos.)"

* * *

Chanson : _Hello_ de Lionel Richie (permalink YouTube) /watch?v=LSQDqNFvYD4


	4. Chapitre 3

Nouveau chapitre :) Merci à tous les revieweurs, ça me fait super plaisir ! Et merci à ma beta emicrazy pour la relecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

_Dis-donc, pendant que tu bécotes Mr Blazer-bien-repassé je te signale que tu oublies de me donner des nouvelles. Je suis l'initiatrice du pari et ta meilleure amie, Kurt, j'ai un droit d'information sur tout ce que tu fais !_

_Bref. Maintenant que vous avez réglé ça par téléphone et que vous "sortez ensemble" (je hurle de rire) il ne te reste plus qu'à m'apporter ma preuve. Je prends tout, même une vidéo. __Surtout__ une vidéo. _

_Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir au sommet de ta forme ! Enfin l'ancien Kurt est de retour. Je commençais vraiment à croire que ton ex était parti avec tes couilles. _

_Au fait, tu reviens quand au Glee Club ? C'est bien gentil de faire sauter les répétitions pour aller tripoter McCravate, mais les autres de la chorale commencent à poser des questions et je vais finir par être obligée de leur dire que tu es en train de fricoter avec l'ennemi, tu vois... ce serait dommage. _

_Laisse un message dans mon casier, ma batterie va mourir dans 5%. Ou alors on se voit à l'entraînement, mais j'apprécierais d'avoir de tes nouvelles avant._

_Bisous mon chou. Plus que trois jours. _

_Santana._

_Je reviens cet après-midi, maintenant que tout est plus officiel avec Blaine nous allons pouvoir nous voir le soir après les cours. Ne te sens pas obligée d'inclure un chantage à chacune de tes questions, je les comprends encore mieux quand elles ne me piquent pas les yeux. _

_K._

* * *

Kurt verrouilla son iPhone et le fourra dans sa poche d'un geste vaguement agacé. Il avait sûrement envoyé au total une centaine de messages à Blaine depuis leur baiser, mais il n'arrivait pas à obtenir la réponse qu'il voulait, celle qu'il transférerait à Santana et qui lui ferait gagner son pari. Apparemment, Blaine n'était pas aussi mièvre qu'il l'avait pensé. Le garçon n'était pas du genre à balancer des démonstrations d'affection et à en demander à tout va. Kurt était en quelque sorte heureux de le savoir comme ça, car il détestait les garçons collants et trop démonstratifs, mais d'un autre côté cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Les jours s'égrainaient inexorablement sans qu'il puisse obtenir la preuve que Blaine était – ou croyait être – amoureux de lui. D'autant plus que l'entrainement intensif des Cheerios l'avait empêché de le voir la veille. Il fallait vraiment qu'il passe à la vitesse supérieure.

Le début du weekend était arrivé avec un regain d'espoir quand Blaine l'avait invité à se voir au Lima Bean, un café où les élèves de Dalton avaient l'habitude de se retrouver le soir après les cours, d'après ce qu'avait compris Kurt. Ce n'était pas le lieu idéal pour les démonstrations d'affection, mais Finn était chez lui et il ne pouvait par conséquent pas y inviter le garçon. Et il n'avait pas trouvé de moyen subtil de s'imposer chez Blaine.

Il retrouva Blaine au Lima Bean en début d'après-midi, après s'être laissé désirer un quart d'heure de plus que l'heure prévue. Le garçon l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et un petit baiser rapide, et Kurt se laissa faire. Même s'il était hors de question qu'il l'admette à voix haute, il était très content de revoir Blaine.

"Tu veux un café ? demanda celui-ci en lui désignant une table."

Kurt s'assit et déroula son écharpe. "Grande mocha allégé, s'il te plait, répondit-il simplement."

Il le regarda se diriger vers le comptoir et laissa ses yeux se balader dans la salle. La moyenne d'âge des gens présents ne devait pas dépasser vingt ans, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il devrait garder ses mains dans ses poches tant qu'ils seraient en public. Ses lèvres se tordirent de contrariété.

"Bon, tu me le présentes, que je lui mette une note sur dix ?"

Kurt se figea. Pendant une fraction de seconde il espéra avoir rêvé, mais Santana se glissa sur la chaise à côté de lui sans sa permission et scruta la caisse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Je t'avais demandé une photo, tu n'avais qu'à me la donner à temps. Encore hier je t'ai laissé un mot pour en avoir une. Tu crois qu'il peut me payer une limonade, aussi ? C'est lequel ? Je ne vois pas d'uniforme.

- Nous sommes samedi, gronda Kurt. Il n'est pas en uniforme. Non, il ne peut rien te payer, et comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

- Finn. Les nouvelles tournent vite, dans une famille. Il m'a répété l'excuse un peu fumeuse que tu lui as donné, une histoire d'exposé à faire sur la culture du café en Amérique Latine.

- J'essaye de tester ses limites en inventant les trucs les plus débiles possible, répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules. Pour l'instant, ça a toujours marché.

- Je me suis douté que "culture du café en Amérique Latine" était le nouveau nom de code pour "sexe sauvage avec un hobbit en uniforme", répondit Santana."

Kurt lui lança un regard transperçant. "Ce n'est pas un hobbit.

- Tu as dit toi-même qu'il était petit. C'est lui, là ?"

Kurt releva les yeux pour voir Blaine s'approcher avec deux gobelets de café fumant. Il se figea quand il vit Santana et la dévisagea avec un air déconcerté. Puis il reprit son habituel sourire poli et la salua.

"Blaine, intervint Kurt, je te présente Santana. C'est...

- Huit et demi. Malus pour le gel et la taille.

- ... la plus grosse garce de McKinley.

- Après Kurt, ajouta Santana."

Blaine les regarda tous les deux d'un air un peu surpris, mais ne dit rien et se contenta de poser les cafés sur la table. Kurt le remercia sans quitter Santana des yeux, avec un regard insistant qui lui ordonnait explicitement de s'en aller. Mais la jeune fille en avait visiblement décidé autrement.

"Kurt m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, dit-elle tandis que Blaine s'asseyait à côté du garçon. C'est vraiment dommage que nous soyons obligés de vous massacrer aux Communales.

- Santana... gronda Kurt."

Mais Blaine se contenta de sourire. "Nous verrons bien, lui dit-il. Si j'étais toi je ne dirais rien qui puisse me faire honte _au cas où_ je perde."

Santana rosit et Kurt jeta un regard étonné à Blaine. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon réplique, surtout face à une personne clairement hostile comme Santana.

"Si je perds, Kurt perds, fit remarquer Santana.

- J'adore Kurt, mais les compétitions de chant se déroulent dans un monde à part et sans pitié, plaisanta Blaine."

Kurt avala son café de travers. Blaine l'_adorait_. Et il venait de rater une occasion formidable de prononcer le mot magique qui aurait pu lui faire gagner son pari.

"Rachel Berry, sors de ce corps. Contente de savoir qu'il y a peu de chances que vous vous reproduisiez.

- Bon, viens Blaine, on y va." Kurt se leva et fit signe à Blaine de faire de même. Il pouvait supporter Santana à McKinley parce qu'il était alors libre de lui répondre en lui envoyant des insanités à la figure, mais là il se sentait les mains liées par la présence de Blaine.

Blaine referma son gobelet et se leva sous le petit sourire ironique de Santana.

"Amusez-vous bien, les garçons, leur dit-elle avec un petit sourire chargé de sous-entendus." Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Kurt, qui lui répondit par un regard assassin.

Il sortit avec Blaine du Lima Bean, et ils regagnèrent sa voiture sans un mot. Kurt en profita pour étudier les vêtements que portait l'autre garçon maintenant qu'il avait quitté son uniforme. Comme il s'y attendait, ils étaient terriblement tristes et banals. Mais au moins, il ne risquait pas de faire de faute de goût.

Ils s'assirent dans la voiture et claquèrent les portes sur eux.

"Désolé, annonça Kurt en brisant le silence. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle soit là... Il faut toujours qu'elle vienne mettre son nez partout, surtout dans ce qui ne la regarde pas ! Elle... elle se mêle toujours de tout et elle gâche toujours tout, s'emporta-t-il. Non mais franchement, qu'elle s'achète une vie ! Et on ne peux pas aller chez moi, parce que mon imbécile de demi-fr...

- On peut aller chez moi, si tu veux, coupa Blaine d'une voix douce."

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui. "Tu... tes parents seront présents ?" Il n'avait pas encore abordé avec Blaine le sujet sensible des parents, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont ceux-ci réagiraient si leur fils ramenait un garçon à la maison. Et il ne savait même pas si Blaine avait des frères et sœurs.

"Ils sont en voyage d'affaire, nous serons tranquille, répondit Blaine."

Kurt le sentait nerveux. Il n'en menait pas large lui-même, malgré l'expérience qu'il avait derrière lui. Blaine n'avait pas été très difficile à séduire, mais il y avait mis assez d'efforts pour ne pas le classer dans la catégorie des coups d'un soir. Et il lui restait encore un peu plus d'une semaine avant la compétition, et il comptait bien passer le plus de temps possible avec le garçon. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé sur une perle rare, et il espérait en profiter le plus longtemps possible.

Il mit le contact sans ajouter un mot et sortit du parking du restaurant, se laissant guider par les directives de Blaine. Ils reprirent la route principale en direction de Lima, et Kurt s'attendait à tout instant à ce qu'il lui dise de tourner dans une des petites rues perpendiculaires. Mais Blaine continuait de fixer silencieusement le bord de la route.

"Tu habites aussi près de Lima ? demanda Kurt, sincèrement étonné.

- Oui. Je n'allais pas à McKinley avant Dalton, mais j'aurais pu. C'est un choix de mes parents parce que... le niveau de McKinley..."

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre. "Je sais que McKinley n'est pas un lycée particulièrement brillant, répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules. Nous avons toute une collection d'animaux échappés tout droit du zoo..."

Le silence retomba dans la voiture, et Kurt reprit la parole pour dissiper la tension. "Et pourquoi Dalton, alors ?"

_Raté_, pensa-t-il en voyant Blaine grimacer et se tendre un peu plus. "Ok, laisse tomber, tu me raconteras plus tard. Tu as vu le dernier Fashion Police ?"

Parler de téléréalité sembla détendre Blaine, et il déblatérait avec animation quand il fit signe à Kurt de tourner à droite juste avant l'entrée de Lima. Ils traversèrent un quartier résidentiel huppé et Blaine lui proposa de se garer sur la place qu'occupait d'ordinaire la berline de ses parents. Ils sortirent de la voiture, traversèrent l'allée et entrèrent dans la maison. Elle était immense, ancienne et sans aucun doute très chère. Blaine monta directement à l'étage, Kurt sur les talons.

"Pas de frères et sœurs ? s'enquit Kurt.

- Un grand frère, parti pour Los Angeles, répondit Blaine. Il ne rentre que pour les fêtes."

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et laissa Kurt entrer dans une pièce vaste et sobrement meublée. Un millier d'idées de décoration affluèrent instantanément à l'esprit de Kurt. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que Blaine n'était pas du genre à faire des folies, mais tout ça manquait sérieusement de tentures et de couleurs. Tout en scannant la chambre des yeux, il se demanda soudain si Blaine avait un journal intime. Ou s'il était du genre à gribouiller sur ses cahiers, ou à entretenir des correspondances par courrier. Il le voyait bien faire ça. La chambre était parfaitement rangée, et il allait devoir fouiller.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta presque quand Blaine lui enlaça délicatement la taille par derrière et déposa un petit baiser dans son cou. Kurt soupira et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le contact des lèvres tièdes du garçon sur la peau sensible de sa nuque. Une langue humide effleura sa peau, et un frisson lui remonta la colonne. Blaine continuait à prendre des initiatives. Mais Kurt avait toujours préféré être le maître du jeu.

Il se retourna dans les bras de Blaine et l'attira dans un long baiser passionné. Il déboutonna ensuite son propre manteau et libéra sa taille des bras de Blaine le temps de l'enlever. Puis ses mains s'attaquèrent à celui de l'autre garçon, qui se laissa faire volontiers. L'écharpe tomba à son tour, puis la veste de Blaine.

Kurt suça avidement la lèvre inférieure de Blaine, puis déposa une ligne de baisers le long de sa mâchoire et dans son cou. L'autre poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir et trembla contre lui. Kurt sourit intérieurement. Blaine était ce genre de personne hypersensible, qu'une simple caresse experte du bout des doigts pouvait faire décoller.

Il obligea fermement Blaine à tourner avec lui, et avança pour le faire reculer jusqu'au lit. Blaine poussa une exclamation de surprise en basculant sur le matelas, mais se remonta aussitôt vers la tête du lit pour laisser Kurt s'allonger avec lui. Kurt colla sa poitrine contre la sienne et s'installa tranquillement entre ses jambes. Le torse de Blaine se raidit un peu, mais il le rassura dans un baiser passionné. Ses mains se baladèrent sur la poitrine du garçon, puis descendirent et se glissèrent sous son teeshirt. Il était étonnement musclé, apprécia Kurt en soulignant son ventre du bout des doigts. Il déposa un petit baiser dans le coin de son œil orné de cils noirs immenses, puis couvrit son front et ses joues de petits baisers innocents avant de lui happer le lobe de l'oreille et de le sucer doucement entre ses dents. Blaine se cambra brutalement sous lui, ses hanches se déjetèrent contre celles de Kurt et sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement.

"Kurt...

- Chhh, laisse-moi faire, ok ? lui murmura Kurt à l'oreille."

Il adorait prendre le contrôle, il adorait la sensation de faire grimper de plaisir le garçon qui se pâmait sous lui. Il titilla le lobe de Blaine pendant quelques secondes pour lui arracher quelques gémissements, puis en revint à sa bouche.

Ses hanches se balançaient doucement contre celles de Blaine, et il sentait le corps du garçon répondre sous lui. Il donna plus de profondeur à son baiser et enjamba la jambe gauche de Blaine, de manière à ce que sa cuisse frotte contre l'entrejambe du garçon. La caresse de la cuisse serrée entre les siennes lui envoya une décharge dans le bas-ventre et lui arracha un grognement de plaisir. Il se redressa légèrement sur les coudes pour donner de l'amplitude à son mouvement.

Kurt essayait de maitriser sa respiration, ce que visiblement Blaine avait du mal à faire. Le garçon se cambrait contre le corps qui caressait le sien, élevant Kurt sur sa poitrine qui retombait dans de faibles gémissements de plaisir. Il était à la fois tellement adorable et sexy que Kurt décida de l'emmener jusqu'au bout. Sans quitter ses lèvres, d'un geste rapide et efficace, il déboucla la ceinture de Blaine, défit le bouton de son pantalon et glissa la main contre sa peau nue pour le caresser. Blaine se cambra contre lui, poussa un cri de surprise, mais pressa ses lèvres plus fort encore contre celles de Kurt. La racine de ses cheveux commençait à perler de sueur, une mèche s'était libérée de sa prison de gel pour boucler sur son front et sa poitrine battait contre celle de Kurt. Ce dernier devinait à la tension du corps de Blaine qu'il vacillait dangereusement sur le bord de l'orgasme. Sa main accéléra, sa bouche s'attaqua sans prévenir au téton durci et hypersensible qu'il sentait à travers le teeshirt du garçon, et il se fit une joie de l'y faire tomber tête la première.

Blaine poussa un long gémissement, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête bascula en arrière. Après l'avoir accompagné quelques secondes dans son orgasme, Kurt retira sa main se redressa pour assister au spectacle. Il ne put retenir le sourire niais qui lui étira les lèvres. Il se pencha sur Blaine pour partager un long baiser paresseux avec lui.

Mais Blaine s'assit d'un bond et jeta un regard horrifié à Kurt.

"Je suis désolé !"

Kurt le regarda dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il attrapa un mouchoir dans la boîte posée sur la table de nuit et s'essuya la main sans quitter Blaine des yeux. Désolé de quoi ?

Blaine rougit, honteux. "Je... je n'ai pas pu me... me retenir... oh mon dieu... il faut que j'aille... pr... prendre une douche..."

Kurt comprit, et éclata de rire. "Tu n'étais pas censé te retenir, le rassura-t-il d'une voix douce en saisissant par la main un Blaine visiblement prêt à partir en courant. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'amuses jamais tout seul...

- Si... M...mais je t'en ai mis sur... sur...

- C'est _normal_, Blaine. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est même rassurant pour moi, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie."

Il avait envie d'éclater de rire devant l'inexpérience et la gêne du garçon, mais il se contenta de l'attirer une fois de plus dans un baiser rassurant. Sa propre excitation était en train de redescendre, laissant place à un sentiment de cruelle frustration. Même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il avait plusieurs raisons de faire passer le plaisir de Blaine avant le sien.

Blaine parut déconcerté, puis sembla se calmer contre ses lèvres.

"Je... je vais prendre une douche, ok ?

- Je t'attends ici, annonça Kurt en sortant son portable pour lui faire comprendre son intention de patienter avec."

Mais à peine Blaine eut-il disparu dans le couloir que Kurt se leva d'un bond, délaissa son téléphone sur le lit et entreprit une fouille minutieuse des tiroirs de son bureau. Sincèrement, il avait honte de faire ça. S'il découvrait un jour que quelqu'un avait osé faire de même pour lui, il en ferait une maladie, piquerait une crise et assassinerait sauvagement le fautif. Il prendrait ça pour un viol. Mais là, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il tomba sur un nombre incalculable de partitions de piano et de guitare, des dessins d'animaux plutôt réussis, des notes gribouillées à la va-vite et qui semblaient bien trop anciennes pour que Kurt perde du temps à les examiner. Il trouva des lettres, mais elles dataient toutes au moins de deux ans.

Il continua à chercher à toute allure, tout en gardant une oreille sur les bruits en provenance du couloir. Au bout de dix minutes de fouille infructueuse, il commença à s'énerver. Il ne trouvait rien qui puisse l'intéresser de près ou de loin. Rien de personnel, rien de récent. Même la table de nuit ne contenait que des chargeurs d'appareils électroniques et des médicaments pour le mal de crâne. Son téléphone vibra sur le lit, et il se retourna pour le saisir d'une main rageuse. Il allait perdre ce pari, et tout ça parce que Blaine n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments. Pourtant, il était sûr de l'avoir largement réussi.

Bien évidemment, c'était un message de Santana qui lui demandait si Blaine était plutôt passif ou actif. De colère, il renvoya le portable valser sur le lit, visa mal, et poussa un cri d'horreur et d'impuissance quand il le vit heurter le coin de la table de nuit. Un petit _crac_ l'envoya en plein cauchemar. Il s'approcha de l'appareil qui gisait face contre terre et hésita à le retourner, même s'il savait très bien ce qu'il allait trouver en le retournant.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il aperçut la fissure diagonale qui coupait son écran en deux. Une partie du verre était réduite en éclat et dispersée sur la moquette de la chambre de Blaine. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant ?

Il essaya de se calmer et de relativiser. Coach Sylvester et les Cheerios avait un nombre incalculable de sponsors, elle lui fournirait un portable correct le temps qu'il rachète un iPhone. Mais tout ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout.

Il ramassa les éclats de verre un par un et les réunit dans la paume de sa main. Il se retourna, chercha des yeux la corbeille à papier de Blaine, et fut frappé d'une révélation quand il ne la trouva pas. Le garçon ne vivait pas là. Il vivait à Dalton en internat, et rentrait rarement chez lui. D'où la décoration de chambre impersonnelle, l'absence de papiers récents dans son placard et de tous les petits détails qui trahissaient d'ordinaire une présence humaine régulière. Il allait devoir fouiller sa chambre à Dalton, et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il allait s'y prendre. Encore une épreuve à passer. Mais tout n'était pas encore perdu.

Il sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers à la recherche de la cuisine. Quand il remonta, Blaine était assis sur le bord de son lit, les cheveux humides et l'air toujours inconfortable. Kurt prit alors le temps de remarquer les boucles brunes du garçon, et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher pour glisser ses doigts dedans.

"Pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

- Je n'aime pas... le fouillis.

- J'ai cru remarquer, rit Kurt." Il s'assit à côté de lui. "Écoute, Blaine. Ça s'est passé exactement comme c'était censé se passer, du moins de mon côté. Si tu te mal à l'aise, je suis tout à fait disposé à en parler avec toi, mais tu n'as absolument _rien_ à te reprocher."

Blaine leva vers lui des yeux contrits tellement adorables que Kurt ne put se retenir de l'embrasser. Il sentit enfin Blaine sourire contre ses lèvres et ils roulèrent sur le lit. Kurt s'allongea sur le dos et laissa Blaine poser la tête sur sa poitrine. Il s'occuperait de cette histoire de pari plus tard. Pour le moment il voulait juste profiter de la présence du garçon contre lui.

"Alors, murmura-t-il en emmêlant tendrement les doigts dans ses boucles. Tu me racontes cette histoire de transfert à Dalton ?"


	5. Chapitre 4

Avant dernier chapitre ! Le dernier aura lieu lors des Communales :)  
Merci pour toutes les reviews et merci à ma beta emicrazy !

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

_Toujours rien ? Plus que 24h...  
(Sans vouloir te mettre la pression.)  
_

_Santana._

* * *

Kurt commençait sérieusement à se lasser des petits mots que Santana laissait dans son casier tous les matins. C'était une de leurs vieilles habitudes, mais il était tellement agacé ce matin-là qu'il la trouvait stupide. Il avait passé le dimanche sans téléphone portable, et il devrait attendre l'entraînement des Cheerios ce soir pour en récupérer un. C'était une véritable torture pour quelqu'un qui se trouvait comme lui en haut de la pyramide sociale.

Mais surtout, ses dernières chances de réussir son pari s'étaient envolées avec la perte de son iPhone. Il avait essayé d'envoyer quelques mails la veille à Blaine, mais en dépit de tous ses efforts le garçon ne voulait _pas_ cracher les trois mots dont Kurt avait désespérément besoin.

A court d'idée, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et se pointa à Dalton à seize heures, après la fin des cours. Il ordonna au premier Freshman qu'il croisa d'aller chercher Blaine, qui parut un peu surpris de le voir débarquer sans prévenir.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, mon portable est mort, s'excusa Kurt en prenant un air contrit. J'ai un peu de temps avant mon entraînement, et... heu... tu me manques, alors..."

La contrariété laissa place à une expression attendrie sur le visage de Blaine.

"Tu... tu es libre ?

- Je répétais avec les Warblers pour les Communales, mais nous avons bientôt fini.

- Oh, alors je vous laisse terminer." Il marqua une demi-seconde de pause et reprit. "Peut-être que je peux t'attendre... dans ta chambre... heu..." Il se mordilla la lèvre.

"Oh, oui, bien sûr. Viens."

Blaine l'entraîna d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de Dalton et le fit monter plusieurs étages dans la partie de l'école réservée aux dortoirs. Kurt remarqua que le garçon avait plus d'assurance quand il portait son blazer et qu'il se trouvait dans l'enceinte de Dalton, qu'à l'extérieur ou même chez lui. Il avait raconté à Kurt qu'il avait été transféré à cause d'un passage à tabac, et visiblement cette épreuve lui avait fait perdre sa confiance dans le monde extérieur.

"Tu es tout seul en chambre ? demanda Kurt de son ton le plus dégagé possible.

- Oui. Les Juniors et les Seniors peuvent demander à avoir des chambres individuelles. Tout dépend heu... du prix que tu veux y mettre."

Blaine le guida dans un long couloir désert à cette heure, et ouvrit la porte en bois qui menait à sa chambre. La pièce était petite, mais bien rangée et _vivante_. Le Warbler avait collé des affiches de compétitions, de comédies musicales et de films sur les murs. Un panneau posé sur le bureau était couvert de post-its, d'articles de journaux et de photos des Warblers. Kurt remarqua une pile de disques sur le bureau et une rangée de dvds soigneusement alignés sur l'étagère. Un uniforme complet de Warbler était pendu à la poignée de la fenêtre, et quelques habits de tous les jours étaient étendus sur la chaise.

"Je devrais en avoir pour environ une demi-heure, lui annonça Blaine d'une voix un peu pressée. Fais... fais comme chez toi."

Kurt acquiesça et le regarda disparaître. Il était estomaqué de la confiance que lui accordait Blaine. Il n'aurait lui-même jamais, _jamais_ laissé qui que ce soit seul dans sa chambre après seulement une semaine. Il n'était pas fier de trahir cette confiance, mais il n'avait plus assez de temps pour les remords. Il inspecta rapidement la pièce et décida de commencer par la table de nuit. Deux livres de cours étaient posés dessus, ainsi qu'une petite lampe de chevet, mais c'était surtout le tiroir qui intéressait Kurt. Il farfouilla rapidement à l'intérieur, mais n'y trouva rien d'intéressant. Il passa ensuite au bureau et examina la pile de feuilles soigneusement posée dans le coin. Des papiers administratifs. Il ouvrit les tiroirs mais ne trouva que du matériel scolaire, des livres, des articles, des papiers sans importance.

Dehors, la pluie se mit à tomber drue et Kurt pensa avec ironie que cela reflétait bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il chercha encore sous le lit, dans le placard à vêtements et même dans la salle de bain, mais il ne trouva rien. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise pivotante du bureau et se balança lentement de gauche à droite en ruminant son échec. Non seulement il détestait perdre, mais Santana allait veiller à ce qu'il s'en souvienne jusqu'à sa remise des diplômes, voire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Machinalement, il laissa son regard balayer le bureau. Un mot écrit en gras sur les papiers administratifs attira son attention. "_Déposition de_" Il tira le papier du bout des doigts. "_plainte pour harcèlement."_ Intrigué, il se redressa sur la chaise et dégagea complètement la feuille. C'était un formulaire officiel, tamponné et signé par un officier de police et par Blaine. Kurt se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à la porte, puis lut.

Ses yeux descendirent une succession d'horreurs. Il avait sous le nez le récit des évènements qui avaient poussé Blaine à quitter son ancien lycée pour Dalton, et il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune homme avait traversé vexations, insultes, violence physique et verbale, discrimination et indifférence de la part de ses professeurs, et le tout s'était aggravé jusqu'à la fameuse soirée Sadie Hawkins dont il lui avait parlé le samedi. Celle-ci n'était pas décrite précisément, sans doute parce qu'elle faisait l'objet d'un autre rapport. Le reste était scrupuleusement détaillé. Les noms étaient précisés, les lieux, les blessures qu'avaient reçues Blaine. Kurt compta au total trente-six jours d'absence dans l'année à la suite d'agressions de toutes sortes. La vision de Blaine étendu par terre en tenue de soirée, couvert de sang, s'imposa alors à son esprit. Les jointures du garçon blanchirent sur le bord du bureau et il ferma les yeux pour se ressaisir. Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à un être aussi pur et adorable de Blaine ?

Il faillit se mettre une claque quand cette pensé lui traversa l'esprit. Oui, vraiment, il était bien placé pour dire ça, lui qui manipulait Blaine sans état d'âme depuis bientôt une semaine. Il ne valait pas mieux que tous ces imbéciles qui l'avaient insulté pour sa sexualité et qui...

"Mon père les a poursuivi en justice, le procès commence la semaine prochaine. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout ressorti."

Kurt faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque et tomber de sa chaise. Il se rattrapa de justesse et jeta la feuille sur la pile où il l'avait trouvée, mais il se sentit aussitôt ridicule. Blaine avait parfaitement vu ce qu'il lisait.

"Blaine, je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. P... personne ne mérite ça, et surtout pas toi, et si je pouvais je...

- Chhh, murmura Blaine. C'est fini, ok ? C'est du passé. Je ne veux pas qu'ils interfèrent dans la vie que je me suis reconstruite."

Il se pencha en avant et embrassant tendrement Kurt. Celui-ci s'abandonna à ce baiser, aux lèvres chaudes et douces de l'autre garçon.

"Ta répétition s'est bien passée ? demanda Kurt et mettant fin à leur baiser et en libérant la chaise de Blaine.

- Oui, répondit le Warbler avec un sourire malicieux. Si tu veux mon avis, vous avez du souci à vous faire...

- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, répondit Kurt dans un soupir." Au moins, les Warblers étaient un groupe soudé.

"Je devrai partir à dix-neuf heures, poursuivit Kurt. Entrainement de Cheerios.

- Ce qui nous laisse... deux heures ? conclut Blaine en tordant le cou pour apercevoir les chiffres lumineux de son réveil."

Kurt sonda son visage. Il avait l'impression d'y lire du désir et de l'envie, mais après la dernière fois il n'était pas sûr que Blaine voulait remettre le couvert aussi vite. A Dalton, qui plus est. Il se sentait lui-même plutôt émoustillé par cette idée.

"Il peut s'en passer, des choses, en deux heures, choisit de répondre Kurt avec un air mutin.

- Ah ? Quel genre de choses ? demanda Blaine en entrant immédiatement dans son jeu." C'était le signe d'encouragement dont Kurt avait besoin pour continuer. Il saisit le nœud de cravate de Blaine et descendit lentement ses doigts le long du tissu rouge et bleu sombre.

"A toi de me dire, murmura Kurt." Mais il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait faire. Si Santana voulait répandre des rumeurs à son sujet, autant qu'elles soient fondées.

Il attira Blaine par la cravate et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser avide. L'autre le lui rendit immédiatement, et Kurt entreprit de déboutonner son blazer. Blaine se laissa faire, plus préoccupé par les lèvres pressées contre les siennes que par les boutons qui menaçaient de craquer à chaque assaut des doigts de Kurt. Il ne broncha même pas quand le vêtement tomba sans cérémonie sur le sol. Kurt se débarrassa lui-même de sa veste, et les quelques secondes où il décolla ses lèvres de celles de Blaine arrachèrent un gémissement de frustration au garçon. Kurt le laissa languir quelques secondes de plus pendant qu'il enlevait sa cravate et la passait par-dessus sa tête, puis il se réintéressa à lui. Il poussa le Warbler en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe assis sur le petit lit et s'assit sur ses cuisses de manière à serrer les hanches du garçon entre ses genoux.

Kurt enfouit ses doigts dans les boucles de Blaine, tandis que son autre main desserrait la cravate du garçon. Les lèvres de Blaine qui envoyait de petites ondes excitation contre la peau sensible de cou ne lui rendaient pas la tâche facile, tant qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de forcer le garçon à s'allonger. Il lui saisit les poignets et les lui maintint au-dessus de la tête avec une force surprenante pour un garçon de son gabarit. Le bassin de Blaine se cambra légèrement sous lui, mais il serra ses hanches entre ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de le déloger.

Kurt observa un instant le jeune homme en silence. Ses lèvres entrouvertes dans l'attente des siennes, ses yeux brillants de convoitise, ses cheveux défaits qui lui tombaient sur le front. Une vague de chaleur et de tension lui envahit la nuque et lui tordit les entrailles. Mon dieu, Blaine était _terriblement sexy._

Kurt se pencha en avant et approcha sa bouche de celle de Blaine comme pour l'embrasser. Blaine éleva légèrement la nuque pour atteindre ses lèvres, mais Kurt recula avec un petit sourire dès qu'elles s'effleurèrent. Blaine poussa un grognement de protestation et leva un peu plus la tête pour atteindre Kurt, mais celui-ci recula encore.

"C'est cruel..."

Kurt rit et se décida à lâcher les poignets de Blaine pour entreprendre de déboutonner sa chemise. Ses hanches ondulaient doucement contre celles du garçon et frottaient leurs entrejambes l'un contre l'autre. La respiration du Warblers s'accéléra, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir. Il était bien trop occupé par les lèvres tentatrices de Kurt qui ne faisaient qu'effleurer les siennes avant de s'échapper.

Les doigts de Kurt se mirent à jouer avec les petits poils bruns qui commençaient à couvrir le torse de Blaine, puis sa bouche prit le relais. Il suçotait la peau de Blaine, la mordillait puis laissait sa langue l'apaiser. Blaine murmura faiblement son prénom, puis poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand Kurt s'attaqua à son téton. Il fit rouler délicatement entre ses dents la petite bosse rose et sensible durcie par l'excitation, tout en s'allongeant de tout son poids sur Blaine pour l'empêcher de se cambrer trop violemment sur lui. Le poing de Blaine s'emmêla dans ses cheveux, mais Kurt était tellement excité qu'il n'y accorda pas d'importance. Il prenait le masque de plaisir qui couvrait le visage du garçon comme une invitation muette à aller plus loin.

Cette fois, il prit son temps et descendit ses mains avec douceur le long des flancs de Blaine pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il voulait qu'il se sente à l'aise, il voulait sentir chaque tension de son corps et chaque altération de sa respiration. Il voulait être sûr de prendre la bonne décision, et il voulait être sûr que Blaine soit prêt à franchir ce nouveau degré d'intimité.

"Oh mon dieu, Kurt..."

Kurt recula encore, défit la ceinture de Blaine et le débarrassa des couches de vêtements qui le gênaient. Blaine se prit le visage dans les mains et émit un petit bruit étranglé. Kurt déposa quelques baisers humides sur la peau fine en-dessous de son nombril, puis le prit complètement en lui.

Blaine eut la présence d'esprit de faire appel au peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait pour rester silencieux. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les autres Warblers les entendent, mais il avait tellement de mal à retenir les gémissements qui poussaient contre ses lèvres qu'il plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Kurt sentait ses hanches se cambrer désespérément sous lui, mais il les maintenait fermement collées au matelas. Blaine tenta de se relever sur les coudes, mais la langue sensuelle de Kurt le noya dans le plaisir et le fit retomber sur son oreiller, les yeux clos.

Kurt ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : faire plaisir à Blaine. Il se synchronisait avec ses soupirs, cherchait les zones les plus sensibles et essayait de brider sa propre excitation pour se concentrer sur le garçon qui gémissait sous lui. Une main hésitante quitta la hanche de Blaine pour caresser délicatement l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

"_Kurt..._ je..."

La deuxième main suivit la première pour titiller la peau sensible, et Blaine se libéra presque aussitôt. Ses lèvres laissèrent s'échapper un gémissement étranglé, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête se déjeta en arrière. Kurt se redressa pour voir ça, et son excitation monta encore d'un cran. Cette fois, il était hors de question qu'il ne prenne pas lui aussi part aux festivités. Il remonta le corps encore tout étourdi de Blaine et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Blaine gémit faiblement contre sa bouche et lui enlaça la taille. Kurt allait prendre les devants pour libérer la pression qui s'accumulait dans son ventre quand Blaine glissa un main entre ses jambes pour le caresser. Kurt se sentait déjà sur le fil du rasoir, et les caresses de ce magnifique garçon allongé sous lui, les yeux encore embrumés par l'orgasme, l'uniforme à moitié défait par la débauche, l'envoyèrent tout droit dans une décharge de plaisir. Un millier d'étoiles explosèrent dans son crâne et il tomba lourdement sur la poitrine de Blaine, hébété.

Ils restèrent là un temps indéfini, haletant et étroitement blottis l'un contre l'autre. Puis Blaine roula doucement sur le côté et se blottit contre le dos de Kurt en déposant une dizaine de petits baisers contre sa nuque, dans ses cheveux et derrière ses oreilles, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Un coup de tonnerre lointain résonna par-dessus le crépitement de la pluie contre les carreaux, et dissuada complètement Kurt de quitter le confort et la chaleur de la chambre de Blaine. Deux bras possessifs entourèrent son torse, et il décida qu'il prendrait une douche plus tard. Il ne voulait plus bouger, plus quitter les bras protecteurs de Blaine. Il se sentit doucement glisser dans le sommeil, comme à chaque fois après un orgasme. Il pensa vaguement à mettre l'alarme de son portable, mais son cerveau se brouilla avant qu'il n'envisage de tordre le bras pour récupérer l'appareil dans sa poche.

~oOo~

Kurt se réveilla partagé entre le bien-être d'être blotti contre le corps chaud d'un autre homme et la désagréable sensation que lui procuraient ses sous-vêtements. Il tourna un peu sur lui-même, et la personne à côté de lui poussa un petit soupir avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de son ventre. Kurt mit du temps à se situer dans le temps et l'espace. La personne à côté de lui était sûrement Blaine. Ils étaient blottis sur un petit lit, à Dalton Academy. Il était passé à Dalton avant son entrainement de Cheerios pour récupérer de quoi prouver à Santana que le garçon était amoureux de lui, et il avait fini sans surprise par le déshabiller. Beau programme. Il remua un peu dans les bras de Blaine et s'apprêta à se rendormir.

Kurt se redressa d'un bond et s'éjecta brutalement hors du lit, renversant tout sur la table de nuit au passage. _Son entrainement de Cheerios_. Il regarda sa montre d'un air paniqué. Il n'était pas encore en retard, mais il allait l'être. Il fallait qu'il se lave – il ne pouvait décemment pas y aller dans cet état – et il devait conduire jusqu'à Lima. Blaine commença à se réveiller à son tour, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux collés de sommeil.

"Il... Il faut que j'y aille... débita précipitamment Kurt. Je... je suis en retard pour mon entrainement de Cheerios et... oh mon dieu, la coach va m'étriper."

Blaine se leva à son tour et arrangea rapidement ses vêtements. Kurt noua sa cravate en quatrième vitesse. Il se laverait au lycée, le faire ici le retarderait d'avantage. Il devrait se faufiler discrètement dans les vestiaires sans que les autres et surtout Santana le remarquent, mais il l'avait déjà plusieurs fois. Il récupéra rapidement ses affaires, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux livres et à la lampe qu'il avait fait voler par terre en s'éjectant du lit. Il s'accroupit et ramassa la lampe, puis le vit. Il ne repéra d'abord qu'un trait rouge sur une feuille volante qui dépassait des livres, mais son cœur se mit à battre au triple galop dans sa poitrine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine, occupé à nouer sa propre cravate, et tira le papier du bout des doigts. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il retint de justesse un cri de joie. Il tenait une feuille de brouillon couverte par l'écriture de Blaine, et sur laquelle le garçon avait dessiné un grand cœur à l'encre rouge, dans lequel étaient inscrits leurs deux noms.

"Laisse, je ramasserai. Vas-y, lui dit Blaine."

Kurt sursauta violemment et se déplaça vivement entre le papier et Blaine pour lui bloquer la vue.

"Non, j'en ai pour une seconde. Je... je suis désolé."

Il empila précipitamment les livres et glissa habilement la feuille dans sa veste. Il se redressa, un peu raide pour ne pas faire tomber la feuille coincée contre son flanc à l'intérieur du vêtement.

"Je... je t'appelle ? lui dit Blaine."

Kurt le dévisagea avec un air un peu stupide. La semaine était terminée, et même s'il avait rempli la première partie de son contrat avec Santana il lui restait la plus importante : assurer la victoire des New Directions aux Commun... Blaine l'attira dans un long baiser langoureux et inhiba du même coup ses capacités de réflexion.

"Ouais, répondit-il dans un souffle." Les longs cils noirs de Blaine effleurèrent les siens. Il se libéra de ses bras, lui envoya un baiser invisible et disparut.

~oOo~

"Tu as _tout à fait_ la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de baiser, jugea Santana d'une voix sans appel quand Kurt débarqua à l'entrainement, les joues rouges d'avoir couru et les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau après sa douche." Il n'avait qu'une demi-heure de retard, mais en tant que seul garçon, il n'était évidemment pas passé inaperçu.

"Porcelaine ! s'écria la voix de la Coach Sylvester, amplifiée par son mégaphone alors qu'elle se trouvait à moins de cinq mètres de lui. J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour justifier ton retard !"

Kurt baissa les yeux. Pas vraiment, non.

"Je te conseille de ne pas confondre les entraînements de Cheerios avec les pseudo-répétitions de votre bande de bigorneaux chantants ! Tu me feras dix tours de plus que les autres."

Kurt râla intérieurement, mais son visage n'afficha qu'une passivité à toute épreuve. Santana lui lança un petit regard curieux. Elle avait vu passer un certain nombre de conquêtes, mais aucune n'avait jamais mis Kurt en retard pour un entrainement de Cheerios jusqu'à présent.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas devenir capitaine des Cheerios, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire ironique."

Kurt passa devant elle pour rejoindre les filles qui s'échauffaient, et laissa tomber un petit papier plié en huit dans son décolleté.

"Pour le moment, je me contenterais de la deuxième place, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner avec un signe élégant de la main."


	6. Chapitre 5

Dernier chapitre ! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! Merci pour les reviews à ceux qui en ont laissé. Et merci à emicrazy qui a encore une fois super bien fait son job de beta.

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

"Alors, c'est fait ?

- De quoi ? demanda Kurt en feignant vainement la naïveté.

- Tu l'as largué ? s'impatienta Santana."

Non. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas réussi. Un terrible sentiment d'échec et de culpabilité lui pesait dans la poitrine depuis une semaine. Il était certain d'une seule chose : il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Blaine. Il avait passé ces derniers jours déchiré entre la volonté de passer le plus de temps possible avec le garçon et de lui démontrer son affection par tous les moyens qui lui venaient à l'esprit, et celle de l'abandonner peu à peu pour atténuer le choc de la rupture à venir.

L'intensification des répétitions de la chorale l'avait aidé à faire son choix, dans le sens où il ne lui restait quasiment plus de temps libre à accorder au garçon. Et Blaine avait lui aussi des répétions avec les Warblers tous les soirs.

Jusqu'à deux jours auparavant, il avait presque réussi à se convaincre au moyen de violentes techniques d'autopersuasion que Blaine ne représentait pas grand-chose de plus à ses yeux qu'une conquête un peu plus importante que les précédentes. Mais il avait eu l'imprudence et la stupidité d'accepter l'invitation du Warbler à passer une nouvelle nuit chez lui. Blaine lui avait offert une soirée formidable, et il s'était réveillé avec un bras possessif enlacé autour de sa taille et la chaleur de son torse contre son dos nu. Tous ses efforts pour repousser le garçon avaient alors été réduits à néant, et il avait été forcé d'admettre qu'il l'appréciait énormément.

Même s'ils avaient partagé plusieurs moments d'intimité, Kurt n'avait pas franchi la dernière étape avec Blaine, et après réflexion il en avait conclu que c'était par respect. Il avait lui-même attaché peu d'importance à sa première fois, et il lui arrivait de le regretter. Blaine méritait mieux. Kurt se sentait capable de lui accorder toute la douceur, l'attention et le réconfort dont il aurait besoin, mais il ne pouvait pas voir ça comme un cap passé dans une relation solide, sincère et vouée à s'endurcir. Avec tout le mal qu'il s'apprêtait à faire au garçon, il pouvait au moins lui accorder ce soupçon de bienveillance.

"Tu attends le dernier moment, c'est ça ? déduisit Santana de son silence. Bonne idée. Ils passent en deuxième, tu n'auras qu'à lui envoyer pendant la performance des vieux."

Kurt ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur un groupe de Warblers qui discutaient un peu plus loin. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

"Au fait, je veux voir le sms en question, lui souffla Santana à l'oreille."

Kurt se raidit, mais tourna les talons en silence pour aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas envie de supporter l'ambiance électrique qui régnait dans la loge mise à disposition pour les New Directions, entre Rachel qui en voulait à Finn d'avoir couché avec Santana, Brittany qui racontait n'importe quoi à propos de tromper Artie, et ce genre d'histoires puériles.

Il sortit le portable qu'il avait enfin récupéré et activa ses méninges. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait aucune manière de faire ça en douceur. Du moins, aucune qui puisse satisfaire Santana.

"Salut !"

Kurt sursauta tellement violemment qu'il faillit envoyer une nouvelle fois son portable valser par terre.

"Waouh détends-toi, lui dit Blaine avec un petit sourire amusé." Il était souriant, détendu, visiblement confiant et surtout, plus séduisant que jamais. Blaine s'approcha de lui et se pencha légèrement en faisant mine de l'embrasser, mais Kurt recula et il se figea.

"Pas ici... s'il te plaît. Pas devant les New Directions. Ni les Warblers."

Blaine haussa les épaules et recula.

"Tu te sens pr...

- _Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, toi ? _s'écria une voix perçante et reconnaissable entre toutes. _Ne te laisse pas avoir, Kurt ! Ne lui dis rien_ _!_

- Tu dois être Rachel ? demanda Blaine avec un grand sourire."

Rachel se contenta de le dévisager de la tête au pied avec un air soupçonneux, comme si dévoiler son nom était déjà trop lui en dire.

"Rachel, il n'a pas du tout l'intention de me faire dévoiler quoi que ce soit, et de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si nous avions quelque chose à cacher. A part le manque total de cohésion dans notre chorale, soupira Kurt d'une voix exaspérée.

- Blaine Anderson, se présenta Blaine avec un petit sourire en lui tendant la main.

- Je sais qui tu es, répondit Rachel d'une voix légèrement aiguë en observant sa main d'un air suspicieux. Qu'est-ce que tu disais à Kurt ?"

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt, qui haussa les sourcils. Voilà précisément la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que Blaine l'embrasse devant tout le monde. Rachel. Et accessoirement Finn, Puck, Mr Schuester, Lauren et toutes les personnes susceptibles de lui faire un réquisitoire sur le fait qu'il pactise avec l'ennemi. Surtout qu'il avait tout fait sauf parler de chorale avec Blaine, et qu'il savait n'avoir rien à se reprocher sur ce sujet.

"Bonne chance, répondit Blaine avec son immuable sourire. Que le meilleur gagne."

Il tourna les talons et rejoignit les Warblers. Kurt allait faire une remarque cinglante à Rachel, mais elle le saisit par la manche et le traina en direction des vestiaires.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? Dépêche-toi de venir échauffer ta voix avec nous.

- On passe en dernier, grogna Kurt en arrachant sa manche de sa poigne et en la défroissant."

Kurt allait répliquer quand ils croisèrent Brittany qui errait dans le couloir, l'air perdu.

"Brittany ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_ Tu portes la représentation de ce soir sur tes épaules_ ! s'écria Rachel.

- Je me suis perdue en allant aux toilettes, répondit la cheerleader d'un air confus.

- Et tu as mis ta robe à l'envers ! s'écria Rachel, prête à défaillir.

- Ah ?"

Rachel attrapa Brittany par le bras et la traîna avec Kurt jusqu'au vestiaire. Avant de rentrer, Kurt s'arrêta brutalement, se tourna vers la jeune fille blonde et demanda. "Je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone ?

- Il ne marche plus, répondit Brittany en haussant les épaules. Je ne trouve pas le trou pour le chargeur.

- Pas grave, répondit Kurt. Tu l'as sur toi ?

- Oui. J'ai lu sur internet que si tu le frottes suffisamment contre sa peau, il se recharge. J'essaye depuis six mois, lui confia-t-elle avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Et il est _où_ ? demanda Kurt en blêmissant." Par chance, Rachel avait disparu.

Brittany plongea la main dans son décolleté et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle en sortit l'appareil et le tendit à Kurt. "Je te le rendrai... plus tard.

- Oh, tu peux le garder, il ne sert plus à rien."

~oOo~

A son plus grand déplaisir, Kurt se retrouva assis entre Rachel et Brittany. Santana était juste de l'autre côté de la jeune fille blonde et il savait qu'elle le surveillait. Le premier Glee Club s'apprêtait à faire son entrée sur scène, et il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait écrire ce foutu message.

Il rendit le portable – effectivement inutilisable – à Brittany et regarda l'écran du sien d'un air vide. Même en essayant de se détacher, il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose, et encore moins dans le but de réellement blesser. D'autant plus que Blaine avait déjà subi un certain nombre de vexations et de cas de violence verbale.

"Tu le ponds, ce message ? demanda la voix de Santana par-dessus celle du présentateur qui annonçait l'arrivée de la chorale."

Kurt ne leva même pas la tête quand ils commencèrent à chanter. Dès les deux premières notes, il comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à craindre d'une chorale dont la moyenne d'âge était quatre fois la leur. Il allait répondre, mais Santana fut plus rapide que lui et lui prit son téléphone des mains. Il retint un cri d'horreur et d'indignation.

"_Tu n'envoies rien sans mon accord,_ siffla-t-il entre ses dents_."_

Santana tapait frénétiquement contre l'écran de l'appareil, le rictus de ses lèvres éclairé par la lumière qui en émanait.

_"Tu n'as pas intérêt à envoyer ça sans que je le lise ! _répéta Kurt un peu plus fort."

Pas de réponse.

"_Santana !"_ Il avait presque parlé à voix haute cette fois, ce qui lui valut un regard plein courroucé de la part de Rachel. Mais il l'ignora. Santana leva enfin la tête et lui tendit le portable.

"C'est bon, calmos, je n'ai rien envoyé. Je t'ai juste donné un coup de pouce, comme tu as l'air de manquer d'inspiration."

Elle tendit le portable à Kurt qui le saisit précautionneusement par les côtés pour ne pas prendre le risque de toucher l'écran. Un terrible sentiment de nausée lui remonta l'œsophage.

_Ce fut un plaisir de te dépuceler, mais j'aime les mecs expérimentés qui tiennent la route au pieu. Merci de m'avoir aidé à gagner ce pari. Et adieu._

"Envoie, lui ordonna Santana.

- Attends, je rectifie deux-trois trucs, répondit Kurt en tapant frénétiquement à son tour.

- Je te préviens, je veux le voir pleurer."

_Il va pleurer_, pensa Kurt. Il n'avait presque pas de doute là-dessus. Il espérait que Blaine ne mettrait pas longtemps à s'en remettre. Il pouvait fuir la violence physique à Dalton, mais il ne pouvait pas fuir _ça_.

Il examina longuement le message final qu'affichait son portable. C'était horrible. C'était terriblement blessant. Il se sentait mal, les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Mais il était obligé.

Obligé par quoi, d'ailleurs ? Par Santana ? Il n'allait pas la laisser guider sa conduite. Par son dévouement envers les New Directions ? C'était ridicule, il les détestait presque tous. Par son envie de gloire, alors. Peut-être... peut-être qu'il pourrait pour une fois la laisser de côté. Peut-être que les Warblers méritaient leur chance, eux aussi, de faire un show qui reflète tout le travail qu'ils avaient accompli depuis septembre. Peut-être qu'il était en train de faire l'erreur de sa vie.

Santana se pencha par-dessus Britt, qui regardait toujours la scène d'un air captivé en hochant la tête en rythme, et essaya d'attraper son portable. Mais Kurt s'y attendait, et il l'écarta hors de sa portée. Ce geste le décida. Tant pis. Elle pouvait raconter ce qu'elle voulait aux autres, tout ne serait que l'exacte vérité. Blaine était magnifique, adorable et charismatique, et il était fier de coucher avec lui, elle pouvait le dire à qui elle voulait. Sauf son père, mais il doutait que ce soit dans ses plans.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer sa décision, quand Rachel s'empara de son portable. "Ça suffit ! Concentrez-vous sur nos _adversaires_ au lieu de faire n'importe quoi avec vos téléphones !

- Donne-moi ça ! s'écria Kurt en lui arrachant l'appareil des mains." Rachel n'opposa aucune résistance, mais ouvrit de grands yeux courroucés.

"Range-le, une bonne fois pour toutes, et..." Elle se tut devant l'expression de pure horreur peinte sur le visage de Kurt, tellement pâle qu'il en devenait presque verdâtre à la lumière de son écran.

"_Imbécile ! _murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque_. Tu as envoyé mon message_ !"

~oOo~

Pendant toute la dernière chanson de leur premier adversaire, Kurt se retourna toutes les cinq secondes pour jeter un coup d'œil à Blaine, tant que son cou commençait à lui faire mal. Santana, elle, s'était carrément assise à l'envers sur son fauteuil et ne quittait pas le garçon du regard, prête pour le spectacle.

Totalement inconscient de l'attention rivée sur lui, Blaine regardait attentivement la scène en se penchant de temps en temps sur le côté pour écouter les commentaires de Wes, assis à côté de lui. Il avait sûrement coupé son portable, car il ne manifesta aucun signe de surprise ou d'inattention.

La première chorale termina ses chansons, et la salle applaudit avec enthousiasme.

"_KURT ! _s'écria Santana d'un air surexcité."

Kurt se retourna d'un bond sur son siège et vit Blaine sortir son portable de sa poche, froncer les sourcils et pianoter vaguement sur l'écran.

Son visage se décomposa lentement, et le cœur de Kurt sombra dans son poitrine. Il vit parfaitement chaque trait de Blaine se déformer. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses lèvres se pincèrent, sa peau blêmit. Il ferma les yeux comme pour contrôler sa respiration, et Kurt vit sa poitrine battre rapidement. Il posa brièvement la main sur la bouche, puis la retira pour dire quelque chose à Wes. Celui-ci le dévisagea avec inquiétude et tout le rang de Warblers se leva pour laisser le soliste sortir de la rangée et quitter la salle d'un pas rapide.

"Parfait ! s'exclama Santana d'un air ravi. Impeccable. Je parlerai à Sylvester dès demain. Oh mon dieu, ça en valait vraiment le coup. Tu as vu cette tête ?"

Kurt crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Mis à part l'enterrement de sa mère et l'hospitalisation de son père, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie. Il avait envie de courir après Blaine, de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer des mots rassurants. L'imaginer en train de pleurer seul il ne savait où le rendait malade. Et il était en quelque sorte touché par la réaction du garçon, qui venait de montrer à quel point il tenait à lui.

"Je... je dois y aller, murmura-t-il précipitamment en faisant mine de se lever.

- Non !" Rachel et Santana le rassirent dans son fauteuil à l'unisson. "Les Warblers chantent dans un quart d'heure à peine, murmura Rachel en se retournant pour regarder la bande de garçons en uniforme quitter leurs sièges pour rejoindre les coulisses.

- Hors de question que tu rates le spectacle, renchérit Santana."

Coincé, Kurt s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il allait complètement rater sa performance, il n'en avait aucun doute. Mais les trois morceaux de sa chorale ne reposaient pas sur lui.

"Et maintenant pour la deuxième prestation du programme, venus tout droit de Dalton Academy à Westerville, les Warblers !"

Le rideau s'ouvrit, et Kurt retint son souffle. Blaine était là, devant et au milieu. Il était monté sur scène pour chanter. Un peu réconfort lui réchauffa la poitrine. Puis une nouvelle vague glacée l'envahit. Maintenant que Blaine était devant la salle, il était terrifié à l'idée de le voir se ridiculiser.

Le chœur de Warblers entama une mélodie entrainante, et Kurt s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil – position qu'il ne prenait absolument jamais en temps ordinaire.

_"Hey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey-ey_, commença à chanter Blaine, les yeux rivés sur le sol de la scène."

Sa voix vacilla légèrement, mais elle était puissante. Assez puissante pour couvrir le chœur derrière lui, assez puissante pour emplir la salle. Et elle était claire et colorée, comme d'habitude.

Blaine entama la seconde partie de l'entame de la chanson, et cette fois les Warblers lui répondirent. Kurt se sentit se détendre un peu. La voix de Blaine reprenait peu à peu son assurance habituelle. Il avait dit lui-même que les compétitions étaient un autre monde pour lui, et il était petit à petit en train d'y glisser pour se détacher de la réalité.

Les garçons se tournèrent pour faire face au public, et un spot lumineux s'alluma pour éclairer leur soliste.

_Your lipstick stains_  
_On the front lobe of my  
Left-side brains_

Kurt ne put retenir le profond soupire de soulagement qui lui passa les lèvres. Blaine était génial, comme d'habitude. Sa voix manquait un peu de son pétillant et de sa joie de vivre habituelle, mais elle était plus que correcte. Santana... _il _n'avait pas réussi à le détruire. Et il en était profondément soulagé.

_Your sweet moonbeam  
__The smell of you in every__  
__Single dream I dream_

Deux sièges à côté de lui, Santana avait la tête d'une peste à qui on annonçait qu'elle n'aurait pas de cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle observa les Warblers d'un air dégoûté pendant toute la chanson. Ils furent abondamment applaudis, et Mercedes se leva même pour leur accorder une standing ovation, avant d'encourager le reste de la salle à faire de même. Kurt hésita, mais à son plus grand étonnement Rachel se leva, lui donnant par là l'autorisation de faire de même sans déclencher un scandale. Santana lui lança un regard assassin, auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Les Warblers étaient bons, c'était indéniable.

~oOo~

Dès que le présentateur annonça l'entracte, Kurt se faufila hors de la salle avec les autres New Directions et courut presque se mettre à l'abri dans le sanctuaire que représentait leur loge. Il ne voulait pas croiser Blaine, il ne voulait pas l'affronter. Même s'il n'avait pas un rôle primordial ce soir, sa propre performance allait être un massacre. Il fallait qu'il profite de ces quelques minutes pour se concentrer et essayer de sauver ce qu'il pouvait. Hélas, personne ne semblait décidé à le laisser faire.

"Comment est-ce que c'est _possible !_ s'écria Santana en entrant dans la pièce comme une furie. Ce mec est imperméable ou quoi ? Ou alors il t'a roulé, Kurt, il est encore pire que toi !"

Kurt ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la sincérité de Blaine.

Dans un coin de la salle, Sam essayait de réconforter Quinn, dont les souvenirs de l'accouchement commençaient à ressurgir. Artie était visiblement en train de rompre avec Brittany, qui le dévisageait de son habituel air confus. Même Tina et Mike semblaient tendus. Kurt soupira. Ils allaient se ramasser lamentablement et se ridiculiser devant les Warblers et... peu importe le nom de l'autre chorale.

"Tu l'as dit à _Kurt _? s'exclama Rachel en se plantant devant Finn."

Celui-ci la dévisagea avec de grands yeux effrayés. Kurt leva vaguement les yeux à l'appel de son nom. "Je ne m'en souviens pas, peut-être, récita rapidement Finn." Il ne savait visiblement pas de quoi elle parlait.

"A propos de Finn et Santana ? intervint Merdeces. Non, je crois que c'est moi qui lui ai dit.

- Qui te l'a dit, à toi ? s'écria Rachel.

- Moi, répondit Quinn."

Lassé, Kurt ne suivit pas le reste de l'échange. Rachel se mit brailler, Finn se prit le visage dans les mains et Santana entra dans la partie pour y inclure quelques répliques aiguisées. Kurt sortit son portable et fixa le message qu'il avait envoyé à Blaine pendant quelques secondes avant de l'effacer. Il ne voulait plus jamais poser les yeux sur ces mots. Il laissa son esprit divaguer quelques secondes puis en revint aux autres. Finn s'était levé et improvisait un petit discours visiblement destiné à tous les sauver d'un échec retentissant. Rachel brailla de plus belle, chacun annonça tour à tour qu'il ne monterait pas sur scène et Schuester débarqua de nulle part pour crier un peu lui aussi. Un discours larmoyant et quelques soupirs plus tard, les lumières clignotèrent pour les appeler sur scène. Kurt se leva le premier, trop heureux de quitter la salle. Il avait à peine franchi la porte qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Blaine.

"Aaah ! s'écria Kurt, terrifié par cette apparition soudaine.

- Kurt, il faut qu'on parle... commença Blaine." Sa voix était empreinte d'une telle tristesse que le cœur de Kurt se fendit en deux.

"Je... je dois monter sur scène, là, répondit précipitamment Kurt en l'écartant.

- Je sais. Après. C'est très important."

Et il laissa Kurt s'éloigner sans insister.

~oOo~

Au final, Kurt trouva que les New Directions ne s'en étaient pas trop mal sortis. Ken et Barbie ouvrirent le bal avec _The Time Of My Life_, puis Santana leur offrit une superbe interprétation de _Valerie_, tandis que Brittany et Mike libéraient tout leur talent de danseurs. L'ensemble leur valut une standing ovation, et il était clair que tout allait se jouer entre eux et les Warblers.

Kurt resta prudemment à distance de Santana quand ils regagnèrent les coulisses, mais la jeune fille semblait tellement heureuse d'avoir eu son moment de gloire qu'elle ne chercha pas à lui reparler de Blaine. Kurt était sur le point de rentrer dans leur loge pour se remettre un peu ses émotions quand une main lui saisit l'avant-bras et le tira fermement en arrière. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était en train de le trainer dans le couloir à l'abri des regards. Blaine l'emmena dans un coin et le prit par les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, l'un avec un air blessé et l'autre feignant l'incompréhension grâce aux derniers soupçons de volonté qu'il lui restait, puis Blaine se jeta sur Kurt et le serra dans ses bras tellement fort qu'il manqua de lui casser une côte.

La stupéfaction figea Kurt quelques secondes, puis il rendit son étreinte à Blaine. Le garçon enfouit son visage dans son cou, et Kurt pria pour ne pas sentir de larmes. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à retenir les siennes.

"Je... j'étais si bon que ça ? tenta Kurt sur le ton de la plaisanterie." Mais c'était surtout la timidité qui faisait vaciller sa voix.

Blaine remua contre lui et resserra encore son étreinte.

"Blaine... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Kurt." Il voulait un Oscar pour cette performance. Il était encore en train de mentir à Blaine, mais il ne voyait pas de meilleure chose à faire pour qu'ils sortent tous les deux gagnants de cette histoire.

Blaine recula, lui prit le visage en coupe et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. "Là, tu m'inquiètes sérieusement, reprit Kurt en reculant finalement.

- J'ai reçu un message, murmura Blaine. Un message horrible."

Kurt prit un air choqué. "De qui ?

- Numéro inconnu. Je... je l'ai effacé, mais... Il parlait de toi, et..." Il frissonna.

"Je vois... murmura Kurt en le prenant contre lui et en le berçant doucement dans ses bras."

Il voyait même très bien. Il avait remplacé le message de Santana par le message le plus insultant et le plus haineux possible, et il l'avait écrit contre lui-même. _Si tu choisis de jouer les pédés, choisis toi au moins un vrai mec au lieu de la sale petite salope que tu baises_. _Les erreurs de la nature comme lui sont la honte de l'espèce humaine et ne méritent pas de vivre._ Son cœur battit fort dans sa poitrine quand il y repensa. Il avait piqué la puce du téléphone inutilisé de Brittany et l'avait mise à la place de la sienne dans son portable pour envoyer anonymement le message. Il savait que Blaine réagirait violemment, comme Santana l'attendait, mais il estimait avoir fait tout son possible pour éviter de toucher directement le jeune homme. Et surtout, leur histoire restait intacte. Il était _encore_ en train de lui mentir, mais là, dans les bras de Blaine, il se promit que c'était la dernière fois.

"Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal, murmura Blaine d'une voix étouffée." Kurt sentit les larmes perler sur ses cils. Il avait tellement honte de lui, et il aimait tellement le jeune homme blotti contre lui.

Kurt embrassa tendrement Blaine, et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Blaine ne comprenait sans doute pas ce qu'elle signifiait, mais peu importe.

"Je veux rester avec toi, murmura Kurt d'une voix étouffée." Il se sentait plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. "Je veux qu'on se donne le temps de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je veux que tu restes avec moi. S'il te plait, Blaine..."

Blaine essuya sa joue et déposa un nouveau petit baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. "Je n'ai aucune raison de te laisser tomber". Kurt se tendit. Il voyait un bon millier de raisons que Blaine aurait pu évoquer pour le larguer et partir sans un regard en arrière. "Je ne vais nulle part, Kurt."

~oOo~

"Et maintenant, accueillons le juge de cette année, le directeur associé du département des véhicules à moteur de l'Ohio, Mr Pete Sosnowski !"

Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil discret. Ils étaient tous les deux sur scène avec leurs chorales respectives. Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient avoir le résultat des Communales, et le malheur de l'un ferait le bonheur de l'autre. Ils s'étaient promis de ne pas être jaloux. Mais c'était un trait de caractère que Kurt avait du mal à contrôler. De plus, il était encore pâle et tremblant de sa discussion avec Blaine.

"Merci. Et merci à tous les ensembles qui se sont produits sur scène aujourd'hui..."

Kurt n'écoutait pas. Il était trop stressé pour ça, et Rachel qui se dandinait à côté de lui ne l'aidait pas. Leur année de Glee Club ne _pouvait pas_ se terminer ici et maintenant. Pas si tôt.

"Roulement de tambour, s'il vous plait ! En troisième place... les Hipsters !"

Kurt se pencha en avant pour voir qui il désignait, car non seulement il n'avait rien suivi de la performance de la troisième chorale, mais en plus il trouvait ce nom bien singulier pour un ensemble du troisième âge.

"Et maintenant, le gagnant de cette année..." Les entrailles de Kurt se serrèrent étroitement. Il n'arriverait plus jamais à manger quoi que ce soit. "...des Communales du centre-ouest est..." Kurt se balançait maintenant d'un pied sur l'autre en se tordant anxieusement les doigts. "... une égalité." Attends... _quoi ?_ "Félicitation, vous allez tous aux Régionales." Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna dans la salle avait que Kurt n'ait réussi à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ni Blaine ni lui n'était perdant ce soir ?

Le juge tendit le trophée à Will, et Blaine s'avança pour serrer la main de leur professeur et le féliciter. Puis il avança de quelques pas entre les New Directions qui sautillaient de joie et serra Kurt dans ses bras. Les mâchoires de Rachel et de Santana se décrochèrent toutes les deux en même temps.

"Tu es masochiste, Anderson ? demanda Santana d'un ton très sérieux."

Blaine ne comprit pas, et Kurt lui évita de répondre en faisant signe à Santana de déguerpir.

"Ok. Bon, commença Rachel. J'allais te donner l'autorisation de le fréquenter s'ils perdaient, mais il reste les Régionales et...

- De le fréquenter ? répéta Kurt, incrédule.

- Je ne suis pas _aveugle_, Kurt !

- C'est pour ça que tu es la seule à n'avoir pas remarqué que Finn a perdu sa carte V avec moi, intervint Santana."

Les deux filles commencèrent à se disputer devant le regard atterré de Blaine.

"Je ne les connais pas, se défendit immédiatement Kurt."

Blaine lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. "Mes parents sont encore en déplacement ce weekend, dit-il de but en blanc."

Kurt se retourna pour lui lancer un regard perçant. "Ça veut dire que je suis cordialement invité ? demanda Kurt.

- Hmm, si tu ne viens pas, je risque de très mal le prendre. Sans vouloir te mettre la pression.

- _Le sujet des Régionales est un sujet tabou !_ rappela la voix de Rachel un peu plus loin.

- Et je veux un compte-rendu, Kurt ! ajouta Santana."

Blaine rougit et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas passé cette foutue compétition, il tiendrait Blaine le plus à l'écart possible de Rachel, Santana et du reste des New Directions. Pour le bien de Blaine, et pour sa propre santé mentale.

* * *

Chanson : _Hey Soul Sister _de Train, reprise par les Warblers (permalink YouYube) : /watch?v=GaV1hhZkUE4


End file.
